The Chosen
by lovingedward
Summary: Bella,who felt content with her 3 years boyfriend Mike,was very surprised to find that she was the chosen bride to be by the most powerful man Edward Cullen.Edward is mildly dominant. Some Lemons, R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters are not mine as it was and is belong to Stephanie Meyer. I am just too depressed that I 'borrow' it and make my own story out of it.**

Content

"Pick me up at 7.30pm and don't be late!" I said to my long time boyfriend Mike Newton. "I will, when did I ever came late Bella?" Mike replied to me. I gave him my stare as to said 'several times' and Mike in response chuckled. I half run my way to the place where I work, the tutoring centre. Once I'm inside, I start doing what am I suppose to do, grading the students' home works and answering any questions the students needed. Feeling bored to death, I start thinking about my present life. I've graduated from UW University last December as an English teacher, and am suppose to find a full time job. The reason that I still have not gotten a job yet was simply because I do not feel like finding one. I feel content, working part time here at the tutoring centre from 3.30 to 6.30pm every day except Wednesday, and also, it is not like I need the money to pay any rents or bills. After all, my boyfriend pays all of it considering I'm living with him.

'Ah' I said to myself, yes boyfriend of mine. Mike Newton, we've been dating for more than three years now. I met Mike during my first year of Uni, he was a sweet boy, with blond hair and blue eyes. Good looking if I may say so. Ever we were introduced by my very best friend Jake; Mike has been following me like a golden retriever. He was very cute and nice, bringing me food almost three times a day, driving me everywhere I needed and wanted to go to, and sometimes even buying me an expensive electronics gadgets and even snuck some cash onto my bank account and my wallet much to my chagrin. Though I knew it was nothing for him to do so as his mum was one of the best share market brokers in New York. Me and Mike live in Seattle, living in an one story brand new house where his mum just purchased as a gift for both of us when we graduated from University. Mike was back in UW though this year, doing his master degree in finance, as he wish to be like his mum and maybe take over his mother company one day. For me, all are good. I got a nice sweet caring boyfriend whom his mom loves me like her own daughter and a job that gives me money (though not much) for me to spend whatever I wanted to buy.

Without even realizing it, it was already 6.30pm. My boss told me to pack everything up and then let me go for the day. "See you on Thursday Nita" I shouted as I make my way to the main roads hoping that Mike have already parked there waiting for me. "Thanks for your help Bella, hope to see you soon, have a great day and say hi to Mike for me" My boss replied. To my pleasure, Mike was already there just like I hoped he will. I quickly got inside the car and kiss him on his cheek. "Hi Mike, did you wait too long?" I asked him. "Nah, just got here 5 mins ago, how's work? Did any of the students give you headache?" He asked me back. I chuckled a bit while answering him "just a little bit, some of the students have the worst handwriting and it really made me dizzy having to read 'em. I'm really hungry though, do you want to eat somewhere, take away, or cook something light?" I asked him while he starts driving. "hmm.. How about we take away some Chinese? And invite Jack and Leah to come and eat with us?"Mike said. I think about it for a moment and said, "Can we just take away some Chinese and eat quietly at home just the both of us? I am quite tired today" I replied. "Sure, whatever you wanted Bella" Mike replied. I smiled at him showing him that I am happy with his response.

Once we got home, we ate dinner in silence as there are not so many things that we can talk about. It was not that me and Mike feels that we need to talk about anything anyway, as we had different interests and beside we were eating after all. Who talked during dinner anyway? My parents certainly taught me not to talk during dinner or anytime when we were eating for that matter. So, we ate quietly and then Mike proceeds to do the dishes while I went into the bathroom to take shower. Once I finished my shower, I then went to our bed, grab my I-touch and start listening to some music while browsing through the internet. I hear some gunshot noises and realized that Mike must have been playing Halo at his PS3 at the moment. Shaking my head slightly, I smiled to myself thinking about how good my life is at the moment. I am not super happy, but at least I am somewhat content. I've have a boyfriend who I can somewhat depended on, money that I can use without having to worry, and I don't at least need to live out of my parents. Whom at the moment was living separately. My father was the head of chief at Forks Washington, three hours drives from Seattle where I live at the moment. My mother on the other hand lived at Florida with his not so new, yet, not so old husband Phil. Both of my parents divorced when I was still very young, and ever since, I lived with my mother until my junior high and when my mother got married to Phil. It was then I chose to move in with my father. Not only so that I can bond with my father, but it also gave my mother to have some alone time with her new husband.

"Bella, I have class tomorrow morning at 10am until 3pm. Do you want to drop me in the morning and drive back here so you can take the care to go to work later on the day?" Mike asked me, startled me as I didn't realize that he was in the room. I was so lost in my thought that I didn't even realize that it was almost midnight. "Yes sure, I replied. Just make sure that you wake me up in the morning, and I'll drive you there. But how are you going to come home then if I use the car?" I asked Mike. "oh, I'll be in the library until maybe 7pm and I'll take the bus. Don't worry about me Bella, I will be fine". Said Mike. I can't do that to him though; using his car and let him used that public transport. " No Mike, let me used the bus and you can drive. It was your car after all, I can't just used it and let you used the public transport to go to University." I said to him. "Naahh… seriously Bella, just use the car, I will be fine ok? Please?" He said while putting a somewhat pout face. I sigh to myself and agreed on it as I knew there are no ways I am going to win this argument anyway. "Thank's, let's go to bed then before it's too late.I'm really tired tonight" I said. "Nite Mike". I instantly fell asleep once I hit my pillow. Life is good I said once more to myself.

I was awoke the next morning by the horrible sound of the alarm from my mobile phone. Sighing heavily, I turned my body around and saw that Mike was still asleep next to me on his back, mouth slightly open and snoring a little bit. Shaking my head slightly, as I know that Mike would not be awaked unless I woke him up, I made my way to our en-suite bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face to get ready for the day. After cleaning up a little bit, I crawled myself onto the bad and nudge Mike slightly to wake him up. Mike muttered a few incoherent words and then went into the bathroom while I made my way to the kitchen to start breakfast. I cooked some bacons, toast, and sausage and both of us again ate in silence. We quickly made our way to the car and I start driving to the University to drop Mike off. He kissed my cheek before he got out of the car, and then I drive back home.

Once I was at home, I cleaned the kitchen from our breakfast and thought that I might listen to some music to kill some time before I have to head to work. It was only 11 in the morning and I do not need to leave until 2pm. That means I still have like 3 hours to kill. Setting up my I-touch once again, I listen to some of the Debussy classic and once again I was lost on my own world of mind. I thought about Mike, about how he cares deeply for me, and how I appreciated it. Yet, this past 6 month, I keep feeling that there was something missing in my heart and life. I could not quite figure it out though. I feel very ungrateful as I know how lucky I am, still that nagging feeling of missing something in my life keep on shouting on the back of my head. I talked about this with my best friend Jake, and he said that according to him I was missing true love and soul mate as according to him, Mike was not my soul mate. I scoffed at him then, as I do not believe about soul mate in real world. My world for that matter. I love Mike, and isn't that enough? Not everyone was lucky to meet his soul mate like Jacob and Leah, but how can I be so greedy hoping that I will meet my soul mate when my life at the moment was so good already? I was blessed with more than what I was worth, and that should not have made me wanting more anymore. Sighing heavily, I look at the clock and was surprised to see that it was already 2pm. Time for me to start driving to my workplace. I got into the car, and before I know it, I was inside the building and had stacks of papers to grade. 'Oh joy' I said to myself. Little did I know how that sarcastic little remarks of mine was about to come crashing me.

You know what to do, read and then give me some little review about what you think. Next will be Alice make her appearance and maybe Edward as well. We'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: not mine bla bla bla… all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I'm just too depressed that I'm borrowing the characters and create my own story.

A/N: Thank you for all the review, it was really overwhelming. I'm in a hotel room all alone and what best to do besides writing don't you think? So here's another chapter, hopefully I don't disappoint.

No choice there

Another English paper, goodness I'm bored to death at the moment. Hopefully it's 5.30pm already for the very least, and no I am not going to look at the time. For I know, once I look at the time, I will only be disappointed if it was only 4pm. 'sigh' what a day, I should not be feeling this empty. Why oh why am I being an ungrateful bitch. Surely someone would love to be me out there, being loved by both my parents to death, not to mention all my friends and boyfriends parents and themselves also loves me, still I feel there's this emptiness in me. I ache for something, anything at all.

"Excuse me; I need to talk to Bella Swan please. I know which one is she, you didn't have to point her, and sorry, but you cannot say no either. I am only saying this out of a routine as a façade to give you some respect." A small petite lady with spike hair said to my boss.

I frown at them thinking 'what the hell? Who the hell does this girl think she is? And what in the ridiculous world does she want to talk to me for?'

She then walked onto my table and stood there right in front of me with a wide grin on her face. With her were two men in black suit and another small girl like child. Me still very confused and feel irritated for her lack of manner for my boss, look at them frowning, and thought to myself; 'Am I in trouble? Why does this girl have two men in black with her? Or is it my imagination has gone too far? Am I really that ungrateful and bored? Oh… please don't tell me their the FBI or CIA and that someone had trap me and make me the bad guy or girl. Oh Crap! I'm really delusional.' I was so deep into my thoughts that I didn't realize that the thought were actually me imagining that this whole thing were only my imagination when in fact it was a reality and that the girl was talking to me.

"How exciting, I cannot wait to see your wedding, ohh.. you will be very pretty Bella, Edward and you will be very happy" the pixie girl said to me in a very fast tone.

"Uh? Huh?" my smart replied. 'Wonderful Bella, there you are, you got what you want there, the joy and the not boringness of life' I said to myself sarcastically, still not understand a single thing what is going on, and cursing myself for being an idiot for still not understanding a thing for I keep losing myself in my own thoughts and that resulted me in not listening what the pixie had said. Oh, not to mention that I also humiliated myself with my brilliant answers, uh.. and huh?, great!!'

"Come, we have to go now. I only have few hours to make you ready. You won't be seeing Edward today though, but still, I need to make you ready for your doctor and spa appointment. The engagement party is held in 4 weeks, which means your skin has to be flawless by then, and your body has to be toner as well. Not that you are not pretty already, I mean, you are very beautiful already Bella, it is just a routine for us to do so." The pixie said, or rambles.

"whooowwww…. Hold it there please. ENGAGEMENT PARTY?? Okay… I may be delusional and all, but I am not crazy. What engagement party? Who is going to get engage? And who are you??? And most of all, I am not going anywhere, not to the doctor as I don't even have any slightest damn idea why I need one, and as hell sure I am not going to a spa. Also!! The most important thing, if you cannot see, I AM AT WORK PLACE at the moment. And seriously, I need the job, so please, before this craziness thing got me fired, kindly make your way out. Because I can assure you, if this thing you are doing is too considered as funny, it is not. Not. At. All. So please, just move along, tell whoever it is that send you to do this prank that mission accomplish, and please say that you're sorry to my lovely boss there Nita, as to at least save my job" I said to the pixie in a quite harsh tone. Can't blame me though as you can see, I mean, them coming here barging in and claim me to go with them in the middle of my working hours and babbling about doctor appointment, body tone (what in the world is that?) and ENGAGEMENT PARTY? Huh… I scoff at myself, as I said, I may be delusional for keep having my own thoughts running around, but I'm pretty sure I'm not crazy. Or so I thought… 'Sigh'.

"HOW DARE YOU SAID SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO MISS ALICE!! YOU ARE NO BODY, YOU ARE ONLY A COMMON PEOPLE!!" scream the other girl that looks like a child like.

"ENOUGH!!! Jane? Please be quite, and I may be Miss Alice, but the girl you just shouted at is the next MRS. Edward Cullen, the president of the Cullen enterprise. She was the chosen one Jane, and if you have forgotten, do you not know the consequences for disrespecting Mrs. Cullen? Do you wanted Sir Edward to be angry at you? Please say your apologies to Miss Bella at once." Said the pixie back at the little girl whom I assumed to be Jane, and Alice is the pixie girl. 'Mrs. Edward Cullen? Who? Me? What? The? Hell? Okay… Now I'm starting to think that these people are seriously in need of mental check. The last time I check I am Mike Newton girlfriend, whom by the way never ever mention that we are going to have an engagement party, let alone that, Mike never even mention anything about purposing to me. And who is this Edward Cullen? Sir? And what did Alice pixie girl said? The consequences and all that crap, why does it sound like this Edward is very powerful and scary?

"But Miss Alice, she was being very disrespectful at you!! And she was no body, she was nothing. You are however a Cullen, you are a royalty. Nobody is allowed to disrespect you" Jane said back to Alice, trying to sound stern but in reality it sounded like whimpering to me.

"Jane!! Look at what you are saying to yourself! Exactly my Point! Nobody is supposed to disrespect the Cullen! WE ARE ROYALTY, yes indeed, and that means it includes you! You yourself are not supposed to disrespect Cullen! And there Jane the one whom you just shouted at is or will be the highest rank of the Cullen, as she will be the wife of Edward Cullen, the owner, the president, the king of Cullen Enterprise. She, Bella Swan, whom you just refer to be nobody will and is a Cullen, more than I am. I am a Whitlock if you have forgotten." Alice half shouted back at Jane with a very stern look on her eyes. Jane on the other hand had her eyes wider if that is possible.

Me? Well I am just too confused for my own good that I just stared at the whole thing with my mind starting to go blank. For seriously, what can you say here? Heck, what can I say? I never even ever heard of Cullen enterprise, hell I never even heard of Edward Cullen until this very moment. So, yes, this entire thing must only be my imagination. I am officially going crazy I think.

'sigh. I better start on finishing this marking; hopefully I can finish this quite fast so that I can mark the Mathematics worksheets. I enjoy marking Mathematics more than English' I thought to myself.

However, when I was just about to concentrate on working the grading things, someone tap on my table trying to grab my attention.

"I'm sorry Miss Bella, I was out of my line. I do not have any rights what's so ever to say such things to you. I accept any punishment, and hopefully you can forgive me" Jane said with a face blank of any emotion.

'Imagination Bella, it was all your imagination. You need to finish this marking, seriously or both the kid and your boss will have your head. There are still plenty things to mark as well' I muttered to myself quietly.

"Oh… Bella, I can assure you that this was anything but your imagination. I am truly sorry for everything happens like this. But really, we have to go now. I really do not want to be late, and I am really excited to know you in person as well. As I said, we only have little time, though I know doctor Weber would not mind waiting for us if we are late, I still have to report and be responsible if Edward asked me questions" Alice said chuckling and with an amused expression at me.

"Did you not listen to a word I just said? Were you guys that crazy? I do not know any Cullen, hell I never even heard that kind of name my entire life. Engage? Who is to be engage? I told you, and I will tell you again, No one that I know is having an engagement party. And I am as hell sure I am not to be engaged to anyone. I am only 22 years old, and my boyfriend has just started his master degree and as hell sure has no plan at all to get married yet" I said half shouting, feeling very irritated.

All four of them were now looking at me with an amused expression for a moment, before Jane starting to scowl and me while Alice were chuckling and bouncing from one feet to another and said; "Bella Bella Bella. Did you not hear anything that I just said in the beginning?" She said while laughing.

And then there, right there, my usual clues of showing people of what I am thinking come right there, showing exactly the answer that Alice needed. I BLUSH! Yes, I Fucking Blush. That was all the answer that Alice needs to know that I did missed her first speech, for I was so lost on my own thoughts.

"oh… you are very interesting. No wonder Edward loves you so much. Come along now Bella, we had already wasted so much time. I will explain everything to you in the car. Quick now." Alice said and start grabbing my arm and dragging me outside. For a very small petite girl, she sure has the energy.

I looked around the classroom while being dragged by Alice, and notice that all the people there were looking at us wide eyes, open mouths and jaws so down as if it won't come up again.

"You may need to find yourself a new assistant, as Bella is not coming back here no matter what. She is not suitable to work at place like this" Alice said to my boss shuddering.

I look at her bewildered, wondering why she is so rude to my boss and very angry at the same time as she just practically, officially make me lost my job. I was about to say something to her when Alice just put her hand in front of my face indicating me to just keep quiet and start dragging me to outside again.

Once outside, I saw that there two very fancy cars that were very indeed out of place, parked in front of Mike's car on the side of the roads. The first car was black color, a Mercedes or BMW, I'm not sure myself. The other car however, was a very sporty yellow car which really I do not know what car it was at all. Alice keeps on dragging me and then pushes me inside the yellow car while the other three got inside the black car. Again, before I got the chance to say that I got my own freaking car, and that I can't just leave Mike's car there on the side of the road unattended, Alice has already start the car and are already out of the way to God only know where.

"Do not worry Bella, Mike's car will be send back to him this evening. Felix is working on it." Alice told me while driving. Again, I am superbly confused as how did she know what I was thinking, and how did she know Mike?

As again she know what I am thinking, Alice started to chuckled again and start telling me what in the world is going on here.

"Ohhh… don't fret my dear. Of course I know, I'm Alice. I am supposed to know everything. After all, Edward chose you in the first place was thanks to me. You see, one day I just got this feeling that my brother will find his true love or soul mate here in Seattle. So that day, around 1 year ago, I demand my dear husband to buy me a house here and asked my brother nicely to come and visit me. True to my vision, he met you. Well, not literally, as all he did was only kept an eye for you from far away until now really. Which I really do not understand why, not that it matter anyway, for you are to be married to him anyway now. And yeah, so, because of him keeping an eyes for you, we of course know that you are dating that Mike person" Alice said "Mike" like me seeing a worm, she shuddered.

"So anyway, after a year of observing you from far away, my dearest brother has finally made a decision to make his appearance to you. He plans everything already, so you do not have to worry of anything. The engagement party is in four weeks, it was necessary to have an engagement party though, to show the world that you are now officially a Cullen as to prevent all the talks. Also, it was important as to show people that you are my brothers. The wedding is in six months. I've already prepared everything; all we need now is only to find you the wedding gown. You do not need to have children as soon as possible, so do not worry about that. Yet, you will have to though one day. I can't wait to see my nieces and nephews and decorating their bedrooms." Alice said chirpily to me as if everything that she just told me is a total normal thing.

Again, all can do was stared at her blankly, not knowing what am I supposed to think or feel or say. I am just to fucking confused that I think I may die there. I don't know what to do.

"Bella? Are you alright? Don't be scared, say something, I know you have questions." She said chuckling.

"Alice is it?" I asked her warily.

"Yes." Again chuckled.

"Could you please cut all this crap and bring me home? I think it was enough of a prank for today. I would not blame anyone really." I said to her.

"Belllaaa… I am dead serious here. Who said anything about prank? Where did you even got that kind of ridiculous idea anyway? Alice whimpered.

" Well because if this is not a prank, then I do not have a fucking clue what it is. And to be honest, I do not think this is my wild imagination only, and that I am certainly sure that I am awake, so it cannot be a dream as well" I said to her emotionless.

"Bella, trust me. You are not dreaming, nor illusioning, nor are this a prank. You are Isabella Swan, the only daughter of Renee Dwyer and Charlie Swan. You, Isabella, are the chosen bride to be of my dearest brother Edward Cullen, the president of the Cullen enterprise. Cullen enterprise is the biggest company in the world that deals with medical matter. We provide everything from hospitals, medicals supplies, doctors, nurses, we even have our own University that specializes in medicals fields. The company however, is now even bigger ever since Edward takes over from Carlisle. We now have expanded our field not only doing medical but also have expanded into other things like hotels, oils and other stuffs." Alice said to me.

" Alice, please… be serious. Did Mike make you do this? Is he the one who create this?" I whimpered.

"Bella! I am serious!! Why cannot you believe me? You are the bride to be of Edward Cullen! Mike is history, he is nobody. He was just you ex-boyfriend! You have been chosen to be Edward Cullen wife. You are the next Mrs. Cullen. You are about to be the first lady of the world. Not even the king and queen of any country could touch you." Alice scolded me.

I then can only open and closed my mouth as not sure what else to say there. So many questions run through my head. I keep on thinking that this is all a dream. An illusion or some sort of sick jokes with camera in it.

"Bella, this is for real. The faster you accept this, the easier and happier you are going to be. Do not worries, Edward love you very much. Besides, what Edward wants, is what Edward get. And at this moment he wants nothing else expect you." Alice said while laughing.

"Okay, let's just say that this is all a reality. That there's this one powerful guy who just happens to be more powerful than the Queen of England and the president of America chose me to marry him out of the blue claiming that I am his soul mate and that he love me very much." I said to Alice.

"Well it is real. But yes, my brother is at the moment the most powerful man on earth. And yes again, you are about to marry him in 6 months." Alice answered my not so question.

"Okay, then why and pray how in the world did he thinks that I am going to agree to be married to him? And how in the world did he think that I will love him? I had a boyfriend, no, not had, I have a boyfriend for crying out loud. A boyfriend who love and care for me very deeply. Not to mention my mom and dad. Do you really think that they will agree to this marriage?" I said to her.

"Well Bella, just as I said to you. What Edward wants is what Edward gets. And I just told you, Edward is the most powerful man in earth. No one, and I mean, no one can deny him anything. That includes getting married to you. And thus, your parents will accept this whether they like or not as it not their choice but Edwards. You also have no choice about this I'm sorry, for the wedding is set as stone. For the love thing, Bella, you will fall in love with Edward. You are his soul mate. Trust me, I know." She told me.

"And Mike?" I asked Alice incredulously.

"Well, he was nobody Bella. You are not to worry about him anymore. Do not question Edward's decision Bella. He would not like that. Please, be a good girl okay? And just trust me, everything will be alright. 22 years old is not too young to get married, and don't worry either as Edward is not only the richest and most powerful man in earth, but he is also the most handsome and eligible bachelor according to almost all magazines. Besides, he is only 25 years old, so your age differences are not that far." Alice said back to me.

I can only again gape at her. The way she says the things she just say is like she is scolding a 5 years old girl but yet at the same time not. Like I do not have any choice but to obey. And honestly, it scared the shit out of me, for I felt very vulnerably at the moment. Like I'm a little kid who has choices yet at the same time do no not as well.

Not a moment later, we arrived at what looks like a five star hotel. Not even the Hilton hotel can be compared to this hotel in front of me. One man was suddenly beside me opening my door and took my hand to help me out. I was totally lost here seriously not knowing what to say.

"Welcome to my house Bella" Alice said smile.

"House? This is your house? Did you have an apartment here? Or did you just rent one of the rooms here in this hotel and make it your house?" I asked Alice.

Alice frowned at me and says, "No Bella, this whole lot is my house. Well not really, it was Edward's actually. But we all live here now, my house that my husband 'Jasper' bought for me is already been sold ever since Edward made the decision to buy his own house here for you and him. And Edward said that it was better for all of us to live together anyway when we are here." She said.

"Doctor Weber has been waiting for you inside Miss. Also, sir Emmet said that he already appointed someone to be Miss Bella's personal trainer and that the person will be here tomorrow morning to report to you" One girl said to Alice.

"Thank you Emma." Alice replied.

"Come Bella, let us meet Doctor Weber, you'll like her. She is very nice and smart. She'll make your skin flawless in no time."

'Personal trainer? Skin Doctor? My God, what is all this?' I asked myself. Okay, take a deep breath Bella. Whatever is this, you will survive it and then you will not ever, ever think about how unsatisfied you feel or how bored you are, or how do you feel that something is missing in your heart of life. I said to myself while following Alice inside the house.

I stopped dead once I got inside. This house is seriously not a house. It's a freaking castle. It was, I can't even describe it. Alice getting impatient again starts dragging me to the stair and into a room. Before I knew it, I was being introduced to Doctor Webber who preferred to be called as Angela. She then performed several laser treatments on my face, claiming that my skin itself is already very smooth. Alice then proceeds by taking me to another room and there I got my personal hell as these people start on ripping my hair body from arm to toes. God, they even did Brazilian wax on me in which I blushed as if there's no tomorrow. And hell, it hurts!!

After all those torture, Alice brought me to another room and tells me that the room is mine. Everything that I needed is already there and that I do not need to worry about anything. To say that I am shocked to see the room is understated. The room was as big as Mike's house. Good Lord! In the middle of the room was a super king bed that looks very comforting. The room itself was deep blue with a strike of gold. The furniture's' were all antiques and looks like it came from and Edwardian era. On one of the wall, there's a massive collection of CD's and a humongous CD player in the end. The window was huge with very thick red curtain. There were doors on both right and left side of the room which leads to a mini entertainment slash office room and a humongous bathroom.

"All your clothes are in the walk in robe Bella, the left sides is Edward's though, yours is on the right side. Choose anything you like to wear for tonight, we will have diner in the house for tonight." Alice said.

"Huh? Edward's side is on the left? What are you talking about Alice? Why would Edward's clothes is in my WIB?" I asked Alice?

She just chuckled and replied to me, "that will be because this is not only your room, but it is also Edward's you silly girl. Do you really expect to sleep at a different room from your fiancée?"

I BLUSHED.

"Oh Bella" Alice laughed.

"Well, enjoy your time alone. I will call you when dinner is ready. Please make yourself comfortable and at home. This is after all is your home now. Edward will come home sometime later, I am pretty sure you will see him during dinner." She winked at me.

Did not know what else to do, I went into the walk in robes and start choosing an outfit to change. I then went into the bathroom and had a nice warm shower. It was very nice and relaxing to have this warm shower as this whole thing that just happen today, I didn't realize that I was so tense. I dried myself using the white big fluffy towel that's provided and change into the outfit that I've chosen. Just some jeans and a deep blue shirt that surprisingly not only is in a right size, but is actually accentuate my figure very well. I get out of the bathroom, and was thinking to go into the next room which was the work slash entertainment room thinking that I might just watch some TV or read a book to kill some time. I was just out of the bathroom and about to walk pass the bed to go into the study room when a velvet silky voice called my name.

"Bella"

I stopped dead at my track and whip my head around trying to see whose God voice was it, finding the person to be on the front door of the room looking intensely at me. 'And oh my Lord, just kill me now.' I thought to myself, is that not the prettiest most deep green eyes that I ever see in my entire life? Didn't even realizing that I was ogling and gaping, the person start walking and make his way to me.

"Isabella, Bella." The person said hugging me fiercely into his arm and onto his sculpted chiseled hard yet soft chest.

"Edward?" I squealed a bit, so lost in his warm hugs and my own frantic heart beatings.

"Yes Isabella, my Bella. I am Edward, your fiancé. It was very nice to finally meet you my love. You have no idea how hard it was for me. Looking at you from afar knowing that you are mine, yet you were not here. Thank goodness it was all in the past now. Now here you are all mine and I will never let you go, no matter what." He said to me in a deep, husky, yet stern voice.

Alright, I know I know. Chorus together AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Edward's hereee… Sigh… I am sorry for any grammatical mistakes, it's like 4 am at the moment and I need a beta seriously. Anyone interested, please Pm me or something will ya. Greatly appreciated.

You know what to do, reviews and the mild dominant Edward will make his appearances in front of Bella. We all know how sexxyyy is that… mwahahahaha…


	3. Chapter 3 I Want You

**Disclaimer: the story is not mine. I am just too depressed that I borrowed Stephanie Meyer****'s genius characters to create a story of my own. **

**A/N: I sooo happy for your reviews guys. Special thanks to those who offered to be my beta. I really appreciate it guys. But, I am slightly disappointed to be honest. I got more than 100 alerts and favorites, yet I had less than 30 reviews. Also, any ideas on how the story will go are greatly appreciated. **

**Special thanks to my Beta: inkstainedfire!! You did a marvelous job, this story just got a million times better because of you.**

**

* * *

  
**

**I WANT YOU**

_I stopped dead in__ my tracks and whipped my head around trying to see whose voice it was, finding the person at the front door of the room looking intensely at me. 'And oh my Lord, just kill me now,' I thought to myself, 'are those not the prettiest, most deep green eyes that I have ever seen in my entire life?' I didn't even realize that I was ogling and gaping when the person started walking, making his way to me._

"_Isabella, Bella," t__he person said, hugging me fiercely into his arms and onto his sculpted, chiseled, hard-yet- soft chest. _

"_Edward?" I squealed a bit, so lost in his warm hugs and my own frantic heart beatings. _

"_Yes Isabella, my Bella. I am Edward, your fiancé. It is very nice to finally meet you, my love. You have no idea how hard it was for me, looking at you from afar knowing that you are mine, yet you were not here. Thank goodness it is all in the past now. Now here you are - all mine- and I will never let you go, no matter what," he said to me in a deep, husky, yet stern voice._

Feeling very dizzy and overwhelmed, I could not help myself, hugging him back as if my life depended on it. Then, before I realized what was going on Edward lifted my chin up, looking deeply at my dazzled eyes, and started leaning his face down to me and kissed my lips very softly.

His lips were hard yet soft at the same time. Suddenly, losing control of my own body, not knowing what it was that possessed me to do so, I kissed him fiercely. I put my hand in his hair and pulled him nearer into me. I licked his mouth, begging for entrance in which he granted it. For the first time in my life, I felt so dizzy- like there was this current of electricity jolting through my body. His lips tasted so sweet and warm. His tongue danced and battled with my own sensually, and my breath became heavier.

After a few minutes, he slowly ended the kisses by kissing me lightly and then putting his chin on my shoulder. I could hear him breathing very heavily, or more like panting. He continued his grip on my waist while both of us tried to calm down our breaths.

It was then my mind started to clear up. When Edward raised his head and looked at me, I then remembered what just happened.

'_What did I just do? How could I __have kissed him? I just betrayed Mike! And to make it even worse, I betrayed Mike to a stranger!'_ I was mortified to be said. I blushed very red like I never before, feeling very ashamed and angry at myself and him.

"You are very beautifull when you blush like that my Bella," Edward said while stroking the back of his hand on my cheek.

Shaking my head to clear my mind, I then remembered who he was and how I truly felt about this whole matter.

"Edward? What the hell?" I said to him.

"Excuse me?" he replied.

"Who do you think you are? Your Bella? Yours? Are you retarded? I am nobody but myself. Also, what is this all about me being engaged to you and that you had chosen me to become your bride? Did you lose your mind? Seriously, people said that you are the richest man in the whole world, and I thought for someone to be that rich, it meant that the person must be very smart. Then why are you so stupid, saying that 'I'm your fiancé' crap and that you chose me?" I told him heatedly.

"I am Edward Cullen. I own every damn medical supply in the whole world, not to mention I am now the owner of the Cullen hotel, and the Cullen oil company. I am richer than anyone in the whole world and am more powerful than the Queen of England and the president of America combined. I met you one year ago and fell in love with you, which obviously made me want you to be mine. What I want is what I get. I love you, and that is what I will get. You, Isabella will fall in love with me, no matter what. Nobody can go against me, which includes you. I will pretend that you didn't just say those humiliating words you just said. However, you would not try to disrespect me like that anymore. Do you understand me Isabella?" he said sternly.

No matter how angry I was, at that moment, I was truly terrified. His eyes were very hard and stern, piercing directly towards my brown eyes. Yet, I am fucking confused and mad. So, I did what my heart told me do.

"I don't give a damn who you are. I don't even fucking care if you are the only guy in this whole planet. You. Are. Not. God! Damn it, can you not see Edward? I am a human being! I have my own life! How could you just come into my life and say that I am to love you? I am flattered that you love me. I really am. But please, telling me that I am now your fiancé? Not only did I not know who the hell were you until less than two hours ago, I don't even love you. Can't you see that it's too much?" I said to him.

"ISABELLA!!!!" he roared.

"You are out of line. I am your fiancé whether you like it or not, and no matter what, you will be married to me. You are not to disrespect me like that again Isabella." He said to me again. The way he said my full name Isabella, gave me a funny feeling like I never experienced before.

"Whatever it is I am doing to you, it will be for your best concern. I love you Bella, and I want you. You have a life Bella; you are free to do as you want, with rules, of course. You may only have known me for two hours, but I have known you for a year. I know what is good and bad for you, and I can assure you that you will only get the best," he said to me.

"What do you mean with rules? I am a free woman and what about my parents? Shit, MIKE! He must be super worried knowing that I am missing. Look, I still don't understand what is wrong with you, but please, just take me home will you?" I asked him.

"Isabella," he said, "YOU ARE HOME! Now, you are to listen to me Bella. I told you I will not tolerate your disrespecting behavior anymore. I am and will only give you the best. YOU ARE to do what I TELL you to do. Now, will you start on listening to me, or do you have to be punished?" he roared.

"Psshh… punish? What could you possibly do?" I scoffed at him, though my heart was hammering like crazy. I was actually very scared of Edward at the moment. His eyes were fierce, his lip was stretched into a very thin line and his voice was very deep.

"YOU… ARE… OUT… OF…LINE…" he roared again.

Then, suddenly he took me into his arms, flung me over his shoulder and carried me caveman style into the study room. I tried to wiggle my way out of his arms, but he was very strong and put me down on my feet and bent me over the work table.

"What do think you are doing?" I shouted at him.

"I really do not want to do this Isabella, but you really do not give me any choice. I tried to tell you what's going on, but you are just too stubborn. Now, I am going to have to smack you 15 times. You are going to count it out loud. IF you fail to do so, I will add another five. Do you understand me Isabella?" he said.

I was then felt very terrified. Smack me? My God, what have I gotten into here? Not only some strangers come and claim me to be his fiancé like some object of possession, but I will be abused as well? I can now feel tears starting to pool in my eyes. I feel very angry, scared and embarrassed.

"Isabella? Do you hear me? Do you understand what I just told you? ANSWER ME!" he growled.

"Yes, I will count until twenty," I whispered.

"Good, here we go. Do not forget to count Isabella," he said.

SMACK… "One" SMACK… "Two," I counted, half whispering.

It was not very painful, yet it was still hard. His smack was firm and repetitive; I could feel my bottom starting to sting and most of all I felt very humiliated. I felt less worthy than a child, and really that feeling is worse than the stinging feeling on my bottom.

"I AM YOUR FIANCE!" Edward shouted.

SMACK… "Nine."

"You are to listen to exactly what I tell you," he continued.

SMACK… "Ten."

"Do you understand me now, Isabella?" he kept on saying.

SMACK… "Eleven."

"ANSWER ME WHEN I ASK YOU!" he shouted.

SMACK… "Twelve! Yes, yes, yes, I will now listen what you tell me!" I cried.

"Tell me now, who do you belong to?" he asked.

SMACK… "Thirteen. You; I belong to you," I said again.

"Who Isabella? Who do you belong to? Say it; say the name Isabella!" he commanded.

SMACK… "Fourteen! YOU, EDWARD; I belong to you!" I cried, feeling the sting on my bottom starting to turn into something more painful.

"Tell me you want me too, Isabella," he growled.

SMACCKKK… "AAA… Fifteen! I want you, Edward!" I shouted the last one.

Edward then turned me around to face him. I was sobbing, feeling very mad at him and humiliated. I was then very surprised when he suddenly started to unbutton my jeans and pull the zipper down.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, half sobbing.

"Shh… quiet Isabella. I am opening your jeans, obviously. Just stay quiet," he said.

Edward then pulled my jeans down and scooped me into his arms bridal style. He started walking back to the bedroom and laid me on the middle of the bed, turning me around so that I lay on my stomach. Edward then moved toward the end of the bed and picked up the phone on the nightstand.

"Bring an ice pack to my room immediately please," he said into the phone.

"Yes, Master," a girl replied from the loudspeaker.

Not a moment later, someone knocked on the door, which I assumed to be the icepack. I could not help but think how weird all this was. He smacked me on my butt like I was some child, but then asked for an icepack which I was sure was going to be for me.

Edward then walked towards the door, took the icepack from whoever it was and walked back to the bed. I could feel his hand rubbing my butt cheeks before he put the icepack on top of my butt.

"It's going to be alright, Bella. It's not too red; I'm sure it will be gone in two days at least. Is it painful?" he asked me.

"Not really, just a little bit stingy," I replied, half sobbing, half whimpering.

"Shhh… good. Did you learn your lesson, Isabella? You are not to cross me like that anymore, alright? I really hate to have to punish you like this, but you need to learn to respect me and stop talking like a child. I will listen to you Bella; you can talk to me about anything, but you need to start talking like an adult. Only then will I treat you like an adult. Anytime you talk to me like you just did, you are being a brat, a child. I am then forced to punish you just like what a child deserves. Do you understand me?" he asked me softly.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Yes…" he growled.

"Yes, Edward," I said.

"Good girl. I love you Bella; I truly do. Now, tell me when you are feeling better already. We have to go down and have dinner. Alice is going to be very angry if we skip dinner down there," he said chuckling.

I was so lost at that moment. All of this was just too confusing, humiliating, maddening, and how I wish I did not think how boring my life was. I also kept thinking about poor Mike. He must feel very worried now; coming home with a car in front of the house with no me inside. Oh my God, what will happen? What if he called my parents? Dad and Mom are going to freak out once they get the call from Mike that I am not home. What should I do? I felt so sorry for all of them.

"Edward?" I called him in a whisper.

"Yes, Bella?" he replied.

"Is it okay for me to ask you questions?" I asked him cautiously. Yes, _questions,_ as it will be more than one. Hell, if it's alright I have millions of questions at the moment.

"Of course love; you can ask me about anything, you silly girl," he replied chuckling.

"Why me? How did you choose me? Why did you choose me?" I asked him.

"I chose you because you are simply the most gorgeous girl I have ever laid my eyes on. When I first met you one year ago, you just finished working at that tutoring centre. My first impression was how beautiful that girl was. However, that was it. I thought you must be just another girl that is just good-looking. But when I looked at you I was very surprised to see that not only didn't you wear any make up, but your face was very content. Your eyes were very brown and warm, and my heart felt very warm as well. I then started to follow you everywhere, wanting to know you more. And how wrong my first impression was then; you are not only real and beautiful, but you also have the most loving and caring heart one can ask for. It was then I realized how much I want you to be mine," he said to me, half whispering.

'WOWW…' I thought to myself. How could I answer that? That was totally unexpected. I never in my life -and I mean never- had anyone ever tell me something about myself like that. So I did what I do best: I blushed while turning my head toward him and looked at his eyes.

Edward then chuckled and again stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. I gazed into his eyes and for the very first time I saw how warm they were as well. His eyes were very deep and intent, looking at me like he could see my deepest soul. And love? Did he really love me like he claimed? Then, if he did love me, why did he force me into doing what I did not want? I did not want this, did I?

"What about Mike? And my parents?" I asked him unconsciously. He flinched a little bit, his eyes then turning slightly darker.

"What about them?" he asked me, growling.

"I'm sorry… but Edward, please… You may not find them important, but I do. Please, they must be very worried about me. Especially Mike, coming home from class just to see that the house is empty without me inside. Who is going to cook his dinner? And what if he called my parents? How worried my mother and father will be!" I told him slowly, feeling very scared that he would get mad again.

Edward then closed his eyes, pinched his nose and was very quiet for a minute. I prayed to anyone up there, hoping that he wouldn't get mad and smack me again. 'One humiliation is enough,' I thought to myself. Feeling very vulnerable, I could feel my tears starting to form. But I couldn't stop, not now. I had to know the answers for all of this.

"I'm really sorry Edward; really, I am not trying to upset you anymore. But please, could you just at least let me call them? To let them know that I'm alright?" I asked him slowly.

Edward then slowly opened his eyes and look into mine. He then held his gaze for a minute before he closed them again and sighed deeply.

"Fine, Bella, I will grant you one phone call to each of them. But, you are to cut off any relation you have with Mike after that. I suggest you break up with that vile boy during your call later. You may call your parents as well; tell them that you are staying at my place starting today and that we will talk more about it on Saturday, as I will go with you to each of your parent's house to formally propose to you," he said.

"Thank you, Edward… Thank you… Thank you…" I said to him ecstatically.

"You are welcome, love. Now, is it still stinging? Do you think you can walk to the dining room?" he asked me.

"I think it's alright. It's pretty much numb because of the cold," I replied.

He then helped me to get up from the bed and handed me my jeans. After I put my jeans on, he led me towards the dining room. There in the dining room are two other people already waiting. One was Alice, while the other one was a blond male with blue eyes. He, like Edward, was also a very good looking man.

"Bella, I see that you met Edward already. I would like to introduce to you my husband. This is Jasper Whitlock; he works with Edward and is on the board," Alice told me chirpily.

"Hi Jasper, nice to meet you," I said softly.

"Likewise Bella; it's a pleasure to know Edward's girl," he replied.

Edward then pulled a chair for me; I sat at the chair, blushing while saying my thanks. We then started eating what was on the table, and I tell you: I can die a happy woman as the steak they gave me was just too delicious, and it's worth dying for.

"Mmmm… this steak is just sooo good," I said moaning unconsciously. All three then look at me and chuckled, while I could only blush after realizing what I just said.

"Ohh… Love, you are simply too easy to please. If I knew that a steak could make you make sounds like that, I would feed you that steak every single time," Edward said chuckling.

"Okay brother dear, I really do not need to hear that at the dining table; I really want to hold down my dinner," Alice said while making a gagging sound.

We all then started laughing because of the comment that Alice made. We proceeded with light conversation, with Edward asking Alice about her plans for tomorrow. She said that she was going to take me to the shopping centre. I do not hate nor like shopping, but if by any means I could go out, I was so on it.

After dinner, Edward took me back to his -our- room, I guess, and told me that I could start calling Mike and my parents before it was too late. He said that he wanted me to be asleep by eleven as I would need my energy for tomorrow's shopping with Alice.

I thought about who I wanted to call first, and thought that maybe calling my mother first would be better, as I thought if after I called my dad and he can't accept it, I could have my mother to chill him out.

Ring…ring…ring…

"Renee speaking, who am I talking to?" My mom sang happily.

"Mom? It's me, Bella"

"BELLAA!! How are you dear? I missed you!! How's Mike honey, did you find a job already? Did you and Mike talk about marriage already?"

Wow… my mom really doesn't change at all does she? "Mom, relax; I'm good. Mike is alright I guess. Didn't Mike call you though?" I asked her.

"Call me? What for? You guess? What do you mean you guess Bella? Is Mike not with you now? Where are you Bella?" she then asked warily.

"Errmm…" Dammit, I was so sure that Mike was going to call my parents frantically looking for me. Now what?

"Not really, I am at someone else's house. Look Mother, this is going to sound very crazy," I told her. I was sitting down on the sofa in the bedroom; Edward was sitting right next to me. His hand suddenly started to graze lightly on my thighs when I said 'it's going to sound very crazy' to my mom.

"What is going on Bella?" my mom asked.

"Well, you see, I went to work this evening. Then uhh...and then, suddenly this girl comes to me and sort of kidnaps me to her place. She then continues by saying that I am chosen to be a bride by Edward Cullen. So now I am staying at their place," I explained to mother as fast as I could.

By then Edward was standing and pulled me up as well. He then unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down. He then proceeded by pulling up my shirt up, leaving me in my underwear only.

"What do you mean you are being kidnapped Bella? Edward Cullen? The owner of the Cullen Company? You are to be the bride of Edward Cullen? Are you trying to be funny Bella?" Mom said.

I wondered how my mother knew about the Cullen Company. "I am not kidding mother, I am at Edward Cullen's house, or mansion, at the moment. And uhh… ahhh…" I gasped as Edward lightly kissed my neck and grazed one of my breasts with his thumb over my bra.

"Bella? Are you alright? Why did they kidnap you? Are you being tortured at the moment?" My mom asked.

"Uhh… yes… uhh… no…uhh… Mom… I'm alright… No, they're really nice, and yes I am to be married to… uhh… Edward," I said gasping.

I could feel Edward's shoulders shaking slightly as he laughed quietly at my reactions. I scowled at him, hoping that he would stop whatever it was that he was doing for it was really very disturbing. Very good, but still disturbing.

"Bella, are you sure you are alright? Are you sure you are at Edward Cullen's house? Honey, do you want me to call Mike, Jacob, and your father to get you? I am really worried honey," Mom said again.

By then, Edward had flipped my bra up and started licking my left breast while slightly pinching the other. His tongue was warm and it felt so good.

"NO…uh… No mom, I'm fine, really. Look, I have to go, don't call anyone ok? I will call Mike and Dad myself now. Edward and I will also come over to you on Sunday. He wanted to meet and propose this to you formally in person. I've got to go mom, bye.." I said to her quickly.

"Edward… uhhh… what are you doing? I was in the middle of a phone call. Uuhhh…mmm…" I said to him, moaning.

"I'm just enjoying you love; you know you can still call them though. I am not doing anything," he said to me, chuckling.

"But you are distracting me; how can I talk while you are doing what you're doing?" I asked him, my voice deep and my breathing heavy.

"How is it distracting you my Bella?" he asked me huskily.

"It just is, uhhh…" I said while he start sucking my left nipple and slowly traced his finger to my lower stomach.

"Don't you still have to call Mike and your father Bella?" he asked, not stopping whatever he was doing.

"Mmmm… yesss… no… I mean, I can't call them like this Edward," I said to him.

He then kissed my mouth deeply; he pushed his tongue into my mouth and massaged it for a while. He tasted really sweet with a little hint of mint. He felt so good.

"You are going to make that call Bella, while I will keep enjoying you. Do you understand me, Bella?" he then asked me fiercely.

I looked at his eyes; his eyes were very dark and smoldering. I could feel my panties starting to get wet, and my scent of arousal could be smelt as well.

"Make that call Bella," Edward said.

I then proceeded by calling my father and saved Mike for the last as I know calling Mike will be the hardest one for me.

"Hello…" I heard Charlie answer.

"Hey dad, it's me."

"Oh, hey kiddo. How are you? Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Uhh… yeah… mmmm… look dad, I just wanted to tell you that I am fine, I am not with Mike anymore, I am with Edward Cullen. We are engaged; we will be at your house this Saturday for him to formally introduced himself to you and propose," I tell him as quickly as possible, as Edward was starting to massage my clit over my panties.

"What in the world are you talking about Bella? Have you lost your mind? Edward Cullen? How do you know him?"

"Uhmm… dad look, I don't have much time. I will see you on Saturday; please don't worry about me, k? Love you dad, see you then," I said and turned off the phone.

"You smell very good Bella," Edward said huskily, and I could feel his nose on my crotch.

"Uhhh… Edward, Please…"

"Please what Bella?"

"Uhhh… please…"

"What do you want Bella? Tell me out loud, I do not understand if you don't tell me," he said to me deeply.

"I want you…mmm… please…"

"What do you want? Bella? SAY IT!"

"I want you to touch me...aaaahhh…" I said, moaning and shrieking.

Edward then pulled my panties down and touched my clit using his thumb. It felt so damn good, my stomach started to feel a knot building, and my juices were then starting to flow freely.

"God Bella, you are so wet baby. Sooo wet, do you like my thumb playing your wet clit Bella?"

"AAAHHH…!" I shouted, listening to Edward talking to me like that in his deep velvet voice just made me wetter.

"Now, I am going to finger fuck you Isabella while you are making that phone call to Mike. You are going to tell him that you are with me, that you wanted me, and that you and he are over. Do you understand me Isabella?" he told me.

At this time, all my coherent thoughts are out of the window. Feeling his thumb playing with my clit with his nose so near and able to feel his hot breath on my clit was just heavenly. Never in my life have I ever felt this wet. Not to mention his voice saying all those things to me; it just made me lose control of my mind. All I could do was nod at his request.

"Good girl, now go on, make that phone call and once you're done, you then may find your release and cum on my hand," he told while looking at my eyes.

I then, in auto robot style, getting wetter as I expected his hand to enter me, dialed Mike's mobile phone number and hoped that I could somewhat be able to create a coherent sentence.

"Hello??" I hear Mike's voice a bit frustrated.

"Mike? Mmm…" I tried to keep my moan when I feel Edward enter me with one finger.

"BELLA? Goodness gracious baby, where are you? My God, I was looking for you everywhere, where are you honey? Why didn't you use the car? Do you want me to pick you up? God baby, you got me soo worried, I tried to call your mobile like a hundred times but you didn't answer it," he said to me frantically.

Edward started adding another finger and pumped inside me slowly. I could feel my juices flowing freely and my arousal scent becoming more prominent.

"Uhh… Mike, look, I'm fine okay? I'm sorry; I did use your car. Mmm… Mike, I'm sorry, it's not you, but we can't be together anymore. I am with someone else, I'm really sorry Mike. You can discard all my things into the rubbish as I do not need any of it anymore. I'm really sorry; please tell your mother that I am sorry as well. I will send you my engagement and wedding rings. I hope you find someone else better than me. Bye Mike. Uhhh… Edwardddd… faster….please…" I moan loudly.

Edward then continues his ministrations, adding another finger and pumping them slightly faster. I bucked my hips toward him, writhing and moaning. The knot in my stomach was getting more painful and I could feel my orgasm starting to build.

"Cum for me Isabella, you did a good job just now. Cum for me so that I can lick and taste your cum Bella," Edward said while pumping faster.

I then scream and cum very hard. I cum so hard that my whole body trembled and I slid off the couch. I could feel Edward's tongue all over my pussy, licking and lapping all my juices.

"You taste so good my Bella," Edward said while getting up and kissing me hard on my mouth. I could feel my own self from his tongue and unbelievably I started to feel wet again. Edward then scooped me into his arms and slowly put me down in the middle of the bed. I looked at him through my eyelashes while trying to regulate my heavy breathing.

"I love you Bella, and I want you. Tell me now; did I make you feel good? What do you want now Bella?" Edward asked me; he was on top of me, holding his weight on his arms at my sides, and still I could feel his arousal on my stomach.

"I Want You Edward," I told him, breathless.

* * *

A/N: Yayy… another chapter. Hopefully it doesn't disappoint you. Don't worry; there will be more about Bella and Edward talking about this bizarre engagement, and Bella solving her problems with Mike. Remember to review as I read it feeling like Bella being finger fucked by Edward. *wink* Another 20 reviews before another update? Hopefully, I'm not that mean. *grin*


	4. AN NEED BETA!

A/N

I am in desperate need of a Beta. I have like three chapters ready already, yet no one to proof read and edit. If any of you are kindly enough to help me, please send me your email address to nanda_ ASAP so I can send you the next chapters for you to edit. Thank you for all the great reviews, it really make my day to just read it.

Also, any idea on what should happen to this story will also be greatly appreciated. Once again, sorry for this Author note, I know how I hated it.

Regards

LoveEdward


	5. Chapter 4 Screaming on my own

**Disclaimer: Not my own, I am just too depressed that I used Stephanie Meyer's characters and created my own story. **

**A/N: Finally new chapter, I actually finish this like 3 weeks ago. Due to some miss communication between me and my lovely beta InkStainedFire, I can only post this today. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and responses that I get for this story. For everyone who offered me their help to be my beta, I really appreciate that as well. However, my fabulous beta InkStainedFire is staying and thus, without further ado, please enjoy this new chapter. The new chapters will be up soon!!! **

**

* * *

  
**

'Wrong, wrong, wrong. God, how wrong is this?' I thought to myself. How could I let him do that to me, and to make thing worse, why did my body respond like that? I felt so dirty, so ashamed. How could I react like a cheap woman? Yet, never in my life had I orgasmed like that, never in my life had I gotten so wet, and felt so good.

Still, I had betrayed Mike in the worst possible way. Actually breaking up with him through the phone only, and to make it worse, I did it while being finger fucked by a stranger, and to make it even worse, a stranger who had kidnapped me. My God, how more low could I be?

"Bella? Are you crying?" Edward asked. Suddenly his face was in front of mine. God I hate him, I hate the way he tried to control me, why can't he just leave me alone? And how I hate myself for being this weak; why should I shed tears in front of him?

"I'm fine," I told him hoarsely.

"Shhh… stop crying Isabella, there's nothing to cry for. You enjoyed it as much as I did. Now, stop crying. Everything will be alright. I love you, and so will you," Edward told me.

Seriously, in which world does this man live in? Is he really out of his mind? I can't believe this. I don't even know what to do, say, or feel. I am so fucking confused. He treated me like I'm a combination of his slave, lover, child, and employer. I want out; I want to just go back to Mike's house, feeling content and a bit lost. Just a bit, not this lost. Please Lord, I thought to myself, please let me out. I don't love him, and I don't think I ever will. How could I love someone who won't even consider me as a person? Who keeps on telling me how to live my life? Please, just let this to be a prank, and let me go back to my previous life. Please… I begged in my prayer; this is the first time I actually prayed. Feeling very tired and confused, I fell asleep in Edward's hug, him stroking my hair very softly.

I woke at the light piercing through my eyes. Feeling very confused and disoriented, I forgot where I was at that moment. Still feeling very tired and asleep, I snuggled closer to the person who hugged me tight. I feel very warm and good; as if safe. I forgot where I was, or who it was that was hugging me. All I know was that it felt very nice, warm, and safe. The way the person's body melted into mine, it was very comfortable, like my own personal huggers. I started to try and think, since when did Mike keep his hug all night through? And since when did Mike's hug feel this nice, warm and safe? Maybe I did start to fall in deep love with him.

"Good morning love, did you sleep well?" a deep, sexy, velvet voice asked me.

That voice! Oh. My. God. It was then all the memories from yesterday's events flooded back like a tsunami. Mike went to University. I went to work at the tutor centre, Alice came and claimed that I was now engaged to her brother; I was brought back to Alice's house, and met Edward for the first time. Edward, oh God, Edward, that name, the name of a person who did the unthinkable things yesterday. Him smacking me, him kissing me, him touching me, and me responding like a whore. I could feel tears starting to pool again in my eyes. Yet, I wouldn't cry this time. I wouldn't give into him. I would be strong, I would show him that I was an independent woman, and then I would get out of there and hopefully go and beg forgiveness from Mike and live happily ever after once again.

"I slept just as fine as I can get," I answered him flatly, showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Isabella, why can't you just try to understand and be honest? You do love me love, your body knows that, do you not remember about last night? Did anybody have ever give you such pleasure like I did last night?" he asked me.

'How dare he ask me such question!' He treated me like I was a slut, and said that just because I got the most intense orgasm of my life that now I love him as well?!

"No Edward, I admit that last night was a very good orgasm. But that was all there was to it. Good orgasm. It does not mean that I love you," I told him flatly.

"Oh Bella, my sweet stubborn Bella," Edward said, sighing and chuckling.

"Don't you see that Bella? Don't you listen to what you said yourself? You had the greatest orgasm from me, just finger fucking you. I haven't even fucked you using my cock, only my finger, yet you got your best orgasm in your whole life. Don't you get it? Your body simply know that it loves my touches, me. Deep down there, you love me; you were just too stubborn to acknowledge that. Tell me then love, if you are too stubborn to admit that you love me, and if you truly love Mike as you claim, why is it then you feel safe in my hug? Why is it then I was the only one who could give you your best orgasm only through my fingers?" he asked me while chuckling.

Damn him, damn him to the deepest pit of hell! Why is it that my body was so very responsive to him? I couldn't believe that I got wet just from hearing him say those entirely dirty things. Fuck. Me. Listening to him saying all those words - 'cock', 'fuck', and 'finger'- was the sexiest thing I ever heard, and it got me wet, despite how hateful I felt towards him.

"Who said it was the greatest orgasm? I said it was a very good one. I never said it was the best. Also, don't be so cocky, I never said that I felt safe in your hug," I told him.

"Oh Bella… " he laughed, "do you forget who you are love?" he asked me amused.

"What do mean Edward? What are you talking about?" I asked him, starting to feel very irritated, yet a bit scared that he will get angry again. As much I hate it, I still do not want to get smacked like yesterday again.

"Love, are you telling me that you forgot your own behavior?" he asked me again laughing.

Behaviour? What is he talking about I wonder? What is wrong about my behaviour? MY GOD, don't tell me that, that, that… I blushed furiously. I could feel my own face very warm; I must've looked redder than the reddest tomato.

"Yes love," he chuckled, "that behavior of blushing is also one of the many reasons why I love you so much, though I must admit, your sleep talking defeated all of them," he told me chuckling and amused.

"What did I say?" I asked him, squealing and pushing my face deeper into his chest.

"Don't be ashamed Bella; I love knowing that you dream about me, saying my name and saying all those things," Edward said.

"What did I say Edward?" I asked again, muffled.

"Just ,you know, my name several times, and 'warmest hug', 'more' in which you moaned and followed that by saying my name so that I knew it meant for me, and you continued by saying 'most intense orgasm', 'best orgasm', and the word more several times," he told me half laughing and chuckling.

I was again mortified; how was it that my own brain and body had betrayed me like this? I hated this man with all I had. He took me from my world, claimed me and treated me like I was not a human being. Yet, how was it possible that my body and brain claimed that I enjoyed, and even felt safe with the whole thing? No, I must not think that way. I do not trust him, I won't trust him, and I for sure won't fall in love with him.

"Are you awake now Bella? I have to go to work in an hour; Alice will take you out to the mall. Your new bag and wallet is just there on the side table. Inside you will find your new mobile phone, wallet with cash, credit card, and debit card in which you can use it as much as you can. Please respect me and do not call Mike using your new number, trust me, I will know. You are free to call any friends you wish to speak to; you may also call your parents and clarify with them once more about us," he told me.

Mobile phone, I thought to myself. Good, it does not matter if I can't call Mike from it, it doesn't matter though it is still a shame. But he did say I can use it to call my other friends and my parents. I can call mom and dad, and dad must be glad to help me out of here. He is after all the chief of police, though he was only the chief of police in a very small town called Forks. Still, he must still have some power to get me out from this hell of abduction. Then afterwards I can call Jacob, and maybe if I'm lucky enough, any of my friends who must be in Mike's house, and then I can talk to Mike through one of my friend's mobiles. Yes, this is good. 'Very good,' I thought to myself and smiled.

"Are you happy Bella that I gave you those things? I told you that I would not take your freedom away; you can still live your life. I only wanted you to love me and be mine. Also, I only wanted to give you the best, which is why all the rules," he told me.

"Yes, thank you, Edward. I don't need the money or the credit card though, but I am glad to have the mobile phone. I missed my friends and parents dearly, especially now, they must've been so worried about me," I told him.

"Bella, you are my life now. I do not understand why you still want to talk with those people you call friends. But, if that will make you happy, I will allow it. However, do not disappoint me Bella. I trust you to be responsible, and do not make me punish you again if you misbehave or betray my trust. I meant it when I said you are not to talk to Mike in any form. That includes calling your friends and asking to speak with him or texting him, or passing messages through any of your friends or parents," he then told me.

I was very surprised; what is he? How could he say that? It was like he could read my mind. God, this person was super scary.

"Yes Edward, I won't betray you. I only wish to call my friends and parents to inform them that I am well," I then told him again, wishing that he would still let me call my mom and dad, so that I could get help from them.

"Very well. Why don't you get showered, and then we can go down and eat some breakfast with Alice and Jasper? Or do you wish to have breakfast in here?" Edward asked me then, his hand rubbing my back slowly up and down.

"No, I'll just go down and have breakfast with Alice and Jasper. Thank you for the offer," I told him and tried to detangle myself from him, and walk to the bathroom, naked. Sigh…

"Never sigh or feel discomfort or embarrassed about showing me your body Bella. I would like to have you naked every time we are alone. Get use to it my love; you have the most fabulous body in the whole world. I love you Bella, remember that," Edward said looking at me up and down while I stood and started to walk to the bathroom.

I just nodded at him and kept on walking to the bathroom, hoping that the warm water could once again help me sooth my nerves. I felt very tired with all this roller coaster emotion I was having. I couldn't wait to call and speak with my daddy, as I was sure that he would be able to help me.

After my shower, I had calmed down a little bit. I proceeded into the bedroom in my towel, while thinking on what clothes I should wear today. However, once I was in the bedroom, there on top of the bed, was a set of clothes. 'Well, at least I don't have to add to my misery by having to choose what to wear' I thought to myself. The clothes were very nice and comfy. They were simple fitted dark blue jeans with a white button down shirt that showed my cleavage a little bit.

Edward came out from the study room just as I finished buttoning up my shirt, standing there with his suit, looking more handsome than a Greek god. Wonder why he chose me, a standard looking girl to be his fiancé. That is, I guess, the number one mystery for me. He then led me towards the dining room which was on level one. Our room was on level four, the whole floor actually. I told you that the room alone was as big as Mike's house. It was also a good thing that this house had an elevator, for I don't think I will be fond of using the stairs that much every day.

The breakfast was once again to die for; they had wide -like seriously wide- selections of any breakfast food one can think of. Bacon, cheese, omelets, French toast, normal toast, honey – any kind of honey you can think of, waffles, pancakes, and fresh fruit. Any brand of cereal, milk and chocolate were there on the table just waiting to be eaten.' I could get use to this,' I thought to myself. Alice once again talked chirpily throughout the breakfast time and without realizing it, I found myself starting to feel content enough at that time.

Edward left with Jasper half an hour later. Jasper and Alice kissed like there's tomorrow while Edward also kissed me deeply, though not as long as Alice and Jasper. I felt that tingling electricity run through my body again, and a knot forming in my stomach. When Edward pulled away from me, I unconsciously grabbed his neck and kissed him deeply one more time, causing us to moan in each other's mouth. He released me, chuckling, while I could only curse myself in red face.

"Have fun with Alice today Bella. Call me if you need anything at all. Be safe please, and I love you," he whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver in delight. Damn him and his effect on my body. I could only nod while he again kissed my cheek and started walking away with Jasper.

"Come Bella. Emmet, my second brother, has already chosen you a personal trainer. You need to have fitness training to keep your health according to Edward. We will meet the PT and have a talk and then you and I are going to have fun and crash the mall," Alice said to me happily.

"Alice, umm… can we talk first before we go out to the mall?" I asked hesitantly. For all I knew, Alice may be the only I could talk to in order to get all the answers I needed.

Alice looked at me carefully and nodded. "Sure, let's just meet the PT first. I'm sure we'll have time after that. I may not be able to answer all the questions though, Bella, but I'll try my best okay?" she told me.

"Thanks, that is good enough for now I think," I told her.

The personal trainer was a very nice lady called Kate. She was very beautiful with a very nice, firm body. She told me that she would come to the mansion three times a week to teach me various things from simple aerobics, Pilates, running, to martial arts. She also gave me schedules for when she's not there, which includes me swimming and running on the treadmill for an hour per day. After talking with Kate, Alice led me towards the second floor which ended up being the guest room.

"Alright Bella, you may asked me anything, but I can't guarantee that I can or have the answer to give you," Alice said.

Sigh… here we go. "I'm just confused Alice. Are you sure this is not some reality show prank to see whether I'm going to cheat on Mike or make a fool of myself?"

"Bella," Alice sighed deeply, "this is neither a prank nor a reality show to make you look like a fool. This is reality honey; Edward truly loves and choose you to his bride," she said.

"Then, why me Alice? Are you sure you guys got the right girl?"

"Why, oh dear Bella would we get the wrong girl?" Alice asked half smiling.

"Because mm…because," I said stammered.

"Bella, do you think Edward would not get rid of you if we got the wrong girl? Do you really I am that stupid for not even able to work such a simple task of getting the right one that Edward requested?" Alice said chuckling.

"But are you sure? Is Edward also sure that he chose the right person? I mean, be real Alice. Look at you, Jasper, and Edward! How could I be the right person?" I asked her heatedly.

"What do you mean Bella? What's wrong with me, Jasper and Edward?" Alice asked confused.

"Well, all three of you are beyond good looking. Not to mention you guys are very rich and powerful as well. You and Jasper are like the God and Goddess, you complement each other. But me and Edward? It's just too much, too funny. It's like God and a beggar. I'm a commoner Alice, how Edward could want to choose me in the first place is a mockery itself!" I told Alice half shouting.

"Bella!" Alice shouted and gasped."How could you think that? Is that why you tried to shut yourself so hard from Edward? Do you really think that Edward has that low of taste?" Alice said to me exasperatedly.

"I am not shutting myself from him Alice. I'm just being a realistic here, don't you think this is all too much, me a normal girl who lives a normal life just got kidnapped one day from my workplace, and claimed to be a fiancé of someone who I do not know at all. Then these people just suddenly rule my life like I am not a person with knowledge. Well I'm sorry if that looks like I'm shutting myself, coz I honestly don't know how a normal being should react from being kidnapped and assaulted," I snapped.

"Bella, you know very well that last night's punishment was your own fault for crossing Edward's line. You should've paid him more respect. You were acting like a 5 year old child and stubborn. As for the kidnapping part, we did not bind nor lock you here did we? So that is hardly a kidnap. As for you being confused, I do understand that Bella. I know it can be too much, but I beg you, just open your heart. I promise you that you will be happy Bella, happier than your entire life before. Edward truly loves you, and you are destined to be with him. You will love him Bella, only if you let yourself," she then told me.

"How can you be that sure Alice? That is why it's too much for me! You guys keep telling me about this love! I mean, love is a feeling; it is not to be forced! How can you guys just keep telling me that I will love someone that I don't even know!!" I screamed at her, furious and confused.

"Bella, this is only day two. Of course you are confused and scared. But trust me Bella, Edward is a good person. He really loves you Bella, just give him that chance okay? Then if after that you still can't love him back, I will try to talk to him and let you go. I promised you. But please, just open your heart, and just try and give him the chance to love you. Do you think you can at least do that Bella?" Alice asked me softly.

I looked at her furiously, exasperated. I couldn't believe these people; I was very angry at them. But the looks at Alice's face were very heart breaking. The way her eyes widened and her mouth pouted was just too much. It instantly melted my furious heart, and there was no way I could reject that face.

"Fine. I will try to give him that chance Alice. But promise me that you will get me out of here the day before the wedding if by that time I still do not love him," I told Alice, not believing myself for actually promising her this.

"YAY! I promise you won't be disappointed Bella. You will love Edward by that time. Trust me, I know," she said tapping her finger to her temple.

I shook my head, not understanding the way this person was thinking. I just sighed and nodded, hoping that all this craziness would just go away.

Alice then dragged me to the lift and I ended up in the basement. It was surely the biggest basement I had ever seen. No, not a basement but more like a mini showroom. In there were at least 8 different cars with brands that were known worldwide. Alice made her way into a yellow Porsche with her hand still clutching mine in a death grip.

"Come Bella, we are going to use my baby for today. Demetri and Felix will use the black Mercedes, not only to guard us, but the car is also important for extra space for our shopping bag," Alice said giggling.

I could only gape at her explanation and get into the passenger seat. The interior of the car was beyond my imagination; I may not understand cars, but this car was definitely beautiful. These people really were beautiful, even their stuff was as beautiful. I seriously did not understand how and why Edward chose to love me.

"Bella?" Alice asked me once we were on the road.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"You still haven't answered my question before. Do you think Edward's taste is that low?" Alice asked me.

I then gasped. "Of course not, Alice. You guys have an impeccable taste. Everything that you people have is very beautiful," I told her very surely, confused as to why she asked me this question.

"Then why do you say that Edward is wrong in choosing you? Do you really believe that Edward would choose you if you were as ugly or bad as you proclaim yourself?" Alice then asked me again.

At that, I was speechless. I seriously did not know what to answer. I mean, if I said that Edward chose rightly, it only proved that Edward did the right thing, and that I would agree to be chosen by him, not to mention that it would also mean that I agreed that I was beautiful. On the other hand, if I did say he had wrongly chosen me, it meant that I was claiming that they have bad taste. I was confused. God, how messed up everything is.

"I'm confused Alice. I mean, you guys do have the finest taste, yet I still feel that I'm nobody. I mean, you guys could choose any other person that is way better than me," I told her honestly.

"Bella, you do not see yourself clearly. You are gorgeous. Even more than me, or any other girl for that matter. You are real Bella, even in yourself, not using any makeup, you are still beautiful. You are also funny yet smart, witty and kind hearted. You are truly something Bella; you should love yourself more," Alice told me kindly.

I was so touched at her words. No one had ever regarded me like that before; I gaped at her while feeling tears starting to form in my eyes. I remembered vaguely Edward telling me something similar. I couldn't believe what these people thought about me. How could they praise me that easily? For three years being with Mike, never once had he ever told me that I was pretty. Not even my best friends or my parents ever told me this nice thing about myself.

We went to several shopping centres, can you believe that? When Alice told me that we were going to shop today, I was very happy that I could at least go out. But now, oh how I was going to despise her and her shopping trips. Never in my life, had I felt this tired from shopping. Not to mention the things that she bought; didn't she have enough? She kept buying stuff like it was for free, not to mention it was not important. I was just so tired now. All I wanted was only to be in the room, lying on the bed.

Thank goodness that sometime after I couldn't feel my feet anymore, Alice declared that she was now finished and that we could go home. Oh, home; how wonderful is that sound? I'm so exhausted that I think kissing Edward for the rest of the night will be better than this shopping trip. No wonder Edward told me last night that I would need my energy for today.

Edward told me last night that he wanted me to be asleep by eleven at the latest. Come to think, if last night I didn't sleep for 9 hours, I may not have survived this shopping trip. He did tell me again last night that I needed that sleep for this particular shopping trip. I was so angry last night that he even told me what time for to get to bed. But now, was it so wrong? After all, now I could see that it was for my own benefit. Was I literally going crazy now for even considering him as a nice person? Could I really give him a chance like I promised Alice? I needed to call my father; Charlie must know how to help me. As much as I wanted to fulfill my promise to Alice, I still missed my life. I also felt bad for Mike. How heartbroken he must've felt now. I really hoped his mother would do something to cheer him up. Oh, Mrs. Newton. She also must be worrying about me. After all, all this time, she always considered me as her daughter. I sighed to myself then, still feeling confused and tired.

We got back home right during dinner time, when I actually agreed for the dinner to be brought to my bedroom. I was just too tired to sit in the dining room and eat there. Edward hadn't come back yet, and according to Alice, there was a possibility that he might not even come home at all, for his work was very demanding.

I finished my food in silence by myself, somewhat happy that I could get time alone. After I finished my dinner, I changed into the pajamas that Alice had chosen beforehand, and got myself under the covers. I was about to go to asleep when I remembered that I wanted to talk to Charlie.

Charlie picked up only after the fourth ring. "Charlie speaking," his voice gruff.

"Dad? It's me Bella."

"Bella! Where are you honey? What is wrong with you? I called Mike after your call last night, and all he said was that you called him and broke up with him with no explanation at all. I raised you better than that Bella. Tell me what's wrong? Where are you? Did Mike hit you Bella? Is that why you ran away? I swear to God if he even touched you one bit, I'm gonna kill him," Charlie said heatedly.

'Oh, how you don't know dad that I did get hit, not by Mike but by Edward,' I sighed.

"Ch- Dad! Relax will you? I'm sorry about last night's calls. I was uhh… a bit occupied when I called. Look dad, this is going to sound very crazy. Didn't mom call you though?" I asked him.

"Yes she did, she only told me that you were not with Mike anymore, that you are living with some rich guy and that you might end up marrying this guy one day," Charlie said

Sigh… I wonder why mom didn't tell him everything. After all, she seems like she knows who the Cullens were last night.

"Well, you see dad, I sort of got kidnapped yesterday. Well, they didn't bind me, or torture me (that bad, still spanking is considered as torture, right?), but they did drag me to their house and claimed that I'm someone's fiancé," I told him.

"WHAT? How could you let them kidnap you? Did you know who kidnapped you Bella? Are they out of their mind kidnapping the chief of police's daughter? Do they have a death wish? Did your mother and Mike know about this Bella? Why did neither of them tell me this? How could you call me then? Tell me where you are honey; are you okay? Do you think you can recognize where you are? I'm gonna send the units there ASAP!" Charlie said panicked.

"Well, I know where I am, but they have guards everywhere, and I don't have any cars with me, which is why it's kind of difficult for me to run away. Besides, if I ran, I am more than sure that they can find me easily and just drag me back. As for the phone call that I'm making at the moment, well, they did give me freedom dad. They gave me this mobile phone and told me that I could call anyone I wanted and they even gave me lots of money, not to mention credit cards and debit cards. Which really I don't care about, and they also give me a very nice room, and they feed me the best quality food. I also know the one who kidnapped me. I told you that I am going to come with him next Saturday and that he will propose to you formally. It was Edward Cullen dad, from the Cullen Enterprise. But dad, really, I do not love him. I did not do this to Mike on purpose; you have to believe me when I said that I did get kidnapped yesterday. Help me dad; I really do not want to stay here," I told my dad meekly.

"Cullen? As in the Cullen Enterprise who owns the medical business and oil and hotels? The Edward Cullen? The new president?" my dad asked me in awe.

Great, does everyone know him except me? I wonder.

"Yes dad, the only Cullen," I sighed.

"Oh Bella, where did you know them? How? Cullen? Wow… I mean, are you sure got kidnapped Bella? If this is the Cullen we are talking about, it will be a very heavy accusation you are making kiddo," My dad told me.

"DAD! I am serious; do I ever lie to you? I was brought here against my own will, and I consider that as kidnapped. I may not be tortured or locked, but still. Dad, you have to help me out of here. I'm not ready being married to a stranger," I told my dad, whining.

"Uhhh… Sorry Bells, I believe you. But if this is really the Cullens then I'm afraid I can't do much. I mean, I can try to file a kidnap charge and all, but I can't just go there and barge in and take you out. I'm sorry kiddo, but I promise you that I'll try my best. You said that you are coming here on Saturday right? Can you just wait till then? I'll see what I can do, and hopefully I'll be able to get something to get you out of there by Saturday?" he then told me.

I could not believe this. My own father actually said that there was nothing he could do? He was just going to let me stay here until Saturday? I thought he was the chief of police? I thought he was supposed to help me, protect me. I was mad. I felt very frustrated and disappointed. I could not believe all this.

"I see that there is nothing that you can do to help me then, Charlie. I'm sorry to even call and bother you. I'll see you on Saturday to talk about the engagement and wedding ceremony then. Until then," I told him coldly.

"Bells, look, I'm really sorry okay. I'll see you soon, take care Bells. I love you," he told me meekly.

I just hung up the phone, looking at the walls and feeling very empty. I was mad, beyond furious and sad. I felt like crying, laughing, jumping and most of all, I felt like I wanted to punch someone. But then, I did the only thing I could do. I screamed. Screamed so loud. I screamed for Mike that he lost me, screamed for my parents for their lack of help, screamed for Edward and Alice and the Cullens for even choosing me in the first place, but mostly, I screamed for myself for being in this all alone. I screamed on my own.

After screaming alone, I cried, sobbing like a baby. I didn't even realize at that time that someone had come into the room and into the bed. I didn't realize that Edward was at my side holding me and saying sweet things to me. I only knew that I cried for all my frustration. And so I cried and cried. Hoping all of this was just a nightmare and that I would wake up in Mike's room feeling content and do things as usual. Before long, I was asleep once again in the hug of Edward Cullen.

* * *

**OHHH!!! Review!! I have like more than 3000 alerts and yet less than a 100 reviews. If by any chance I can get maybe 100 reviews for this chapters, I might upload 2 chapters asap!!! :)**


	6. Chapter 5 I dont know what I want

_**A/N**_: _**wonderful wonderful reviews I got there. Thank you for those who actually read and give me some good reviews, I love it... Here's another chapter, hope you like where this story is going. Bella will eventually give up and fall for Edward, it will be soon enough, there will be maybe one or two fights between them, and sorry to disappoint you guys, but Edward may not change. This is my interpretation of Edward, he will still be controlling and harsh to Bella, but Bella will eventually fall for him which I will give the reasons. Just to remind you, this is my story, and it is a fiction. So I really can't please anyone. For those who do not like the story line, I can only simply said, don't read. Don't expect Edward to go nice and understanding, coz it simply won't happen. This story is about Bella do not have any choice yet end up loving it. So, without further delays, enjoy chapter 5, edited courtesy of InkStainedFire... **_

* * *

**I don't know what I want**

'Uhhh…' I groaned to myself, what happened? My eyes felt very heavy and my head felt like it had been hit by a truck. It kept pounding and it was not comfortable at all. I remember then -last night- the call I'd made to Charlie, how I had hoped that he would at least do something to help me out of here, only to find to my disappointment that he would not do anything. 'Hhmm… this feels very good and warm.' I snuggled more into Edward's chest. I still didn't understand it; I hated and despised this person wholeheartedly, yet, the skin contact with him felt somewhat heavenly. I hated my own body for betraying me like this.

"Are you awake, love?" Edward asked quietly, his voice still full of sleep but sexy at the same time.

"Uh huh… I guess," I replied

"I'll ask for someone to deliver breakfast here. What do you feel like eating Bella?" he asked me again.

"I don't mind going down to eat breakfast, I feel bad for them to do such things for me," I said to him.

"Sigh… Bella, you are tired and not feeling well, and I paid them to do such things, beside it is not like they do this every day. Just tell me what you feel like eating," Edward told me.

"Well, can I please have chocolate chip pancakes then? And maybe a bacon and cheese omelet as well?"

"Of course my Bella," he chuckled.

Edward then made the call to one of the maids through the intercom, telling them to bring the food that he and I wished to eat. He also told them to bring some orange juice and coffee to go with the food. I then went to the bathroom, feeling very filthy after crying last night. I took a slow and very hot shower, and then proceeded, only in my towel, again to the bedroom. Just like I thought, on the bed there, a set of clothes had already been chosen for me. I put on the clothes then quickly made my way to the entertainment room. There, Edward had already put all the food on the table in front of the television.

Both of us then ate the breakfast silently while watching the morning news. The food was just so damn good, and I seriously could get used to this. I still could not believe that I did not need to cook for anything and that I was able to eat like this anytime I wanted to. I felt like I was in heaven in the middle of hell.

I realized that Edward had been stealing glances at me now and then, and I dreaded the time when he would discuss what happened last night. How was I going to tell him the reason I cried? I did not wish to be punished again; it was too humiliating. Yet, Edward being the control freak he was, he end up questioning me anyway. After we finished our food, Edward put all the plates onto the tray, and pushed the tray out of the room. Not long after that, he came back into the room and sat next to me.

"Are you calm enough already?" Edward asked me, voice calm yet eyes fierce.

"I think so," I answered him, half-whispered.

"Why did you cry out like that last night Isabella?"

"I… I don't know," I sigh, "I just felt confused?"

"Why are you confused? Did Alice treat you badly during the shopping spree? Did anyone hurt you or say anything bad to you?" he asked me in a slightly harsher tone.

"No… Edward, Alice practically bought the whole mall for me, and she did not say any single bad word to me. It's just this whole situation is too confusing. I'm sorry Edward, but I do not even know you. I was Bella the daughter of Charlie and Renee, working part time at the tutoring centre, having a live-in boyfriend who loves me, and then suddenly wham bam; here am I in a totally strange atmosphere with a total stranger who claims to be my fiancé. I'm just tired and confused," I told him, half afraid but relieved at the same time for able telling him what I felt.

"Bella," he murmured, "I know this is all is confusing to you, and you will know me better Bella. I am only Edward, and you are my Bella. Ask me questions Bella- you will then get to know me better; I told you I will answer everything you want to know."

"I don't know what to ask you? How do I even ask my fiancé about himself?"

"Well, you told me that I am a stranger to you, which is correct as I am the one who knows everything about you, for I researched you beforehand. Just ask me questions about myself Bella, about anything that you wish to know about me," he replied softly.

"Don't you have to go to work now?" I asked him.

"No, "he chuckled, "I'm taking a day off. You wish to know me better, and that is exactly what you will get. You are my priority Bella."

I was stunned; he took a day off just for me? I felt guilty for that, how could he do that for me? From what I knew so far, he was a very busy man, for his business was everywhere. Was he going to be okay to take a day of like that? Edward must've understood me better than I gave him credit.

"Do not worry Bella, my work will be just fine without me today, besides, Jasper and Emmet know perfectly well what to do," he told me.

"But I do not want to give you trouble just because of my confusion."

"Oh… Isabella, what a selfless creature you are. Do not fret my love, now go on, and ask me anything. We have the whole day," he chuckled.

"Well, what are your favorites Edward?"

"Okay, well, color – Brown, food – steak, car – Aston Martin Vanquish and Volvo, person – you." He said the last part huskily. I, on the other hand, could only blush.

"Where did you graduate from?"

"I finished high school at Chicago where my parents spent most of their time, and then I went to Dartmouth for my science and bio degree and finished my residency at John Hopkins."

I gasped. "You mean you are a doctor?" I asked him, surprised.

He chuckled, "Why are you so surprised Bella? All of the men in this family are doctors. My father is a well known world brain surgeon; Jasper is a psychiatrist while Emmet is a well known nutritionist and plastic surgeon. I, on the other hand, am a pediatrician."

I was dumbfounded. "Wow… then how do you do the business? Do you still practice as a doctor then?" I ask him incredulously.

"Of course I still work as a doctor Bella; I own the hospital after all," he replied, chuckling again. He sure laughs a lot this morning, I thought to myself.

"Oh, okay. Then, how do you manage to be a businessman as well? Hold on, how could you do business in the first place if you are a doctor?" I asked him, wide-eyed and confused.

"Well, my main degree was medical, for the main business that my family has is about medicine. Yet each one of us also did the online degree for business as well. While I did my Science and Bio degree at Dartmouth, I was also doing my business degree online at Harvard," Edward told me.

I gasped "You did two degrees at two different Ivy League universities at the very same time?" I asked him

"Well, yes. Emmett and I… my father, Carlisle, expected nothing less for any of us. Jasper, on the other hand, just finished his online business degree last year because of being engaged to Alice."

'Woww… these people are really not human,' I thought to myself. How could someone be this perfect? Okay, maybe not very perfect because of his personality being pushy on the love subject, but man, he was rich, well educated, very polite and handsome. How could someone like this have fallen in love with someone like me; Bella Swan? It was absurd.

"Well then, I only uhh… graduated from Seattle University, as a secondary teacher. Don't you think we are somewhat not match? Don't you want someone who is smarter or better than me? I bet any other girl who graduated from any Ivy League university would want to marry you Edward," I asked him.

"Bella, do you really think I care about all of that? It is you who I want Bella, you. Your personality and your beauty is one of the things that made me fall in love with you. No one Bella, no one, could compare with you, not even if the girl is a Miss Universe who has four degrees from any best universities in the world," Edward told me softly.

"How can you say that, Edward? You only know me from far away; I am not beautiful, just good enough. And I can assure you that my personality is not as good as you think," I told him.

"Bella, how can you say that? Do you not believe me? Do you think I'm an idiot? You really think that I have that low a preference in a woman?" he suddenly said angrily.

"I know you have impeccable taste Edward, it's just I think maybe you slipped a little bit in my case. Like… blind-sighted a little bit? Because I really don't understand how highly you could think of me when I am not that good. And I think I know myself pretty well," I whispered.

"Bella! Do not dare to talk about yourself like that anymore. Clearly you do not know who you are if you talk about yourself like that," he said to me, looking somewhat disgusted.

"I'm sorry Edward."

"Don't say sorry to me Bella, say sorry to yourself. How could you consider yourself so low? And trust me Bella -and you better do so, or I will seriously smack you again if you do not trust me- when I say that you are the most beautiful and kindest person in the whole world," he told me sternly.

"I…" I sighed…

"Say it Bella!" he said sternly, "say that you believe me and that you are beautiful and great."

"I believe you, Edward. I am pretty and I am great," I said whispered, afraid of getting smacked again.

"No Bella, not pretty- beautiful. And say it loudly. Say it like you actually mean it. Say it, Isabella," he growled.

"I believe you, Edward, and I am very beautiful and a great person," I said loudly.

"Good girl. Do you have any other question?" Edward said, smiling a very sexy, crooked smile.

"No, thank you for answering all of my questions, Edward; it is really good to be able to know more about who you are as a person," I told him.

"It is my pleasure, Isabella. I love you, and I will do anything to make sure you understand that and return my feelings," he told me softly.

I looked at him and my heart felt like it skipped a beat. His eyes were smoldering so, that I felt like they had turned darker, nearly black. He leaned down to me, and I could feel my heart hammering loudly. So loud that I felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. Edward then slowly kissed my lips gently. What neither of us expected was my reaction. Never in my life had I felt like this, felt joy in kissing someone, wanting more to touch and kiss someone. Never in my life had I had this kind of reaction just from a touch from someone.

My body felt like it was on fire; my stomach felt so heavy yet light at the same time, like thousands of butterflies were flying there. I grabbed Edward's neck, wanting to get closer to him, to force my lips more into his. I licked his mouth, wanting to taste him again. When he opened his mouth, I darted my tongue in quickly, messaging his tongue, tasting him. He then continued by sucking my bottom lip. We continued kissing; deep and sensual while my hands traveled all over his body.

I didn't realize then that I had moved toward Edward, having put both legs on his sides, making me straddle him. Edward moaned, and instead of making me think that this was wrong, it made me hotter. I felt hot, and wet. How could I have felt this wet and aroused only from kissing? I wanted more. I moaned into his mouth, somehow desperately seeking more. Edward again, like a mind reader, started moving his lips down to my neck, licking and sucking. I moaned louder, moving my hips so that I was straddling him, wishing to get more friction to my bottom half.

"Bella… if you keep on doing that, I don't know what to do," Edward said to me, moaning.

"More Edward… Please… I need more," I told him, panting.

He suddenly grabbed my bottom and stood without stopping kissing me. We kept on kissing each other, mouth and neck, licking and sucking while Edward started carrying me toward the bedroom. I wasn't sure what it was that I actually wanted. What I knew was that I needed more. I had to get more before I actually combusted.

Edward then laid me down in the middle of the bed, continuing by pulling my shirt up and I, for some reason, could not stop myself. I pulled my shirt off quickly, and unhooked my bra. I then unbuttoned Edward's shirt, ripping it if you may say that some of the buttons actually ripped. I kissed his mouth hard once more, and flipped him backwards so that he was on his back.

I kissed his chest down to his stomach, feeling more aroused at the sight of his chiseled, sculpted body. His stomach was flat, hard, yet soft. I kissed and licked while my hand started to unbutton his jeans.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked me, panting.

"Shut up, Edward; just let me do this, please," I told him, growling.

I yanked his jeans and boxers, and his cock then sprung free. To say that Edward was a well built man is superbly understated. His cock was nothing but big and large. However, before I could even touch his cock, Edward suddenly pulled me toward him and flipped me back. He kissed me hard on my mouth and sucked my bottom lip.

"You are not to tell me what to do, Isabella," he growled.

I could feel Edward's hand on my breast, messaging it lightly, and he continued playing with my tits using his thumb and index finger.

"Tell me what you want, Bella. I will not fuck you today, but you may tell me how you would like me to give you release," he asked me, whispering in my ear.

I could feel his hot breath on my ear and neck, and it not only made me shiver, it actually made me even wetter, if that was possible.

"I uhh… Edward, I'd like more… anything, just please," I said to him, unable to create a coherent sentence.

"Do you want me to lick you, Isabella?"

The way Edward said my full name; I finally understood why it was that I always felt different every time he said my full name. Because every time he said my full name, I felt somehow aroused. I could not believe the effect this man had on me.

"Please Edward, lick, touch, just do something. Please, I beg you."

Edward then growled loudly and yanked my jeans and panties down. I did not know or care how he could unbutton my jeans so fast, all I knew was the feeling of him licking and sucking my breast while one of his hands cupped my pussy. He then started playing with my clit using his fingers, rubbing and pinching. I could not think about anything; all I could feel was how good this was. His tongue was wet and hot, his body on top of mine, and his hand playing, making me wetter and wetter.

"Edward, more," I moan and writhed.

"What do you want, Isabella? Tell me."

"Finger Edward, please."

"You want what, Bella? Do you want me to lick your pussy and tongue fuck you or would you like me to finger fuck you?" he asked me, toying with me.

"Both!! Please Edward!" I half screamed.

Edward then suddenly inserted two fingers into my pussy, pumping slowly, taunting me, in and out. I then felt his tongue on my clit, licking and sucking me. I could only moan and scream his name. The feeling was too much. I could not stand it anymore; I felt my orgasm start to build.

"Edward… aaaa…please…I need to… Edward!" I moan, half screaming.

"Look at me Isabella, open your eyes, look at me fingering your pussy and licking your clitoris, and then cum for me Isabella," Edward said

That was my undoing. I opened my eyes, looking down where Edward was licking me and slipping in his third finger, pumping me faster while he held his gaze through his lashes. I came, hard and loud, screaming his name like crazy.

"FUUCCCKKK…. EDWARDDDD!!!!"

"Fuck Bella, you are so damn sexy and beautiful," Edward told me, coming up and kissing me hard.

I laid there on the bed, panting hard, trying to calm down my breathing. For some reason, I was just too Goddamn horny in front of this man; I needed more. I looked down at his cock, still standing hard. I flipped him around, starting to lick and suck his neck.

"What do you want now, Isabella?" he asked me, moaning.

"I want to taste you, Edward. Please?" I asked him, sliding my hand up and down on his cock.

"Do you really want that, Isabella? Do you really want to suck my cock that bad?" he asked me, looking straight into my eyes.

I felt wet once again from his gaze and from hearing Edward say such dirty words.

"Yes, Edward, please, let me suck and your cock? Please?" I asked him desperately, not knowing what was wrong with me.

I licked the tip of his cock, tasting his pre – cum, and I nearly came right there. He tasted fucking amazing. I started putting his whole cock up and down, sucking and twirling my tongue around.

"Bellaaa…" Edward moaned while moving his hips up and down.

"God Bella, fuck, you are fucking amazing… Do you like that Bella? Me fucking your mouth?" he asked me growling.

"Fuck Edward, fuck my mouth harder, please," I told him and sucked his cock harder while I kept on bobbing up and down.

"Play with yourself while you're blowing me Isabella, pinch your clit, and finger fuck yourself," Edward told me, growling.

I could only follow his order; all thoughts were out of my mind. I could only feel his cock on my mouth and my hand on my pussy. I kept on rubbing on my own clit, pumping three fingers in and out while I kept on sucking Edward's cock.

"I'm cumming, Isabella, and you better cum with me, do you hear me, Isabella? Cum hard for me, bitch! NOW!" Edward shouted.

I could feel Edward tremble and his cum shoot in my mouth. I started fingering myself harder, and not long after I could feel myself cumming as well. We shouted each other's names, and right after I drank all of his semen, Edward pull me up, put me right beside him, kissed me hard, and put the blanket over us. He then hugged me and tried to calm his breathing as I also tried to calm my own breath.

Sometime after that I fell asleep; feeling somewhat satisfied and more confused, if that was possible. I was awakened by the kisses I felt on my neck and someone playing with my tits.

"Bella, wake up. It is dinner time," I hear Edward's velvet voice.

"Uuhhh… Edward."

"Come love, put your clothes on; this afternoon was enough already, you can get another round only if you eat dinner," he said, chuckling.

I blushed at his comment, and got up to put my clothes on. Edward then kissed me on my mouth, messaging my tongue sensually. I again moaned into his mouth, loving the feeling. I could not believe I could feel like this only on my third day. What was this man doing to me? It was like I didn't care about morals anymore; I didn't care about my parents or Mike. All I wanted was his hands and tongue. And how good it made me feel. I didn't even know what I wanted anymore; why was my life gettinh more confusing?

* * *

Review will give you chapter 6 which by the way is all ready and hot to be uploaded ;p


	7. Chapter 6 Wish and Falling

**A/N: Once again please enjoy the story, sorry if this one is shorter for I am at the moment is lost to what to do next. Again please cheers for my wonderful Beta for doing a fantastic job in editing this; the one and only _InkStainedFire_  
**

* * *

**Wish and Falling**

The rest of the week passed in a blur. Edward went to work the next day as usual, while I started my daily routine under Alice's schedule. Have breakfast with Edward, Alice and Jasper, have training with personal trainer, and then continue by chatting and spending time with Alice.

I kept thinking about this whole thing and for some reason I had now accepted the reality that I did actually enjoy living here. It was different compared to what I was used to, but it was nonetheless good. For the very first time I actually felt loved. Like totally loved, for in here people took care of me, instead of me taking care of people.

All this life, with my mother, it was me who was the adult, and then when I moved to Forks again, although Charlie was an adult, it was me who still had to take care of him, preparing food and cleaning the house. And when I start dating Mike, no matter how he tried to take care of me, it was still me who actually took care of him. I not only had do the house chores, but also had to take care of Mike's schedule and emotions. Combine that with my work place where I had to take care of all my students, and this new routine was my personal savior; for once, it was me who was being taken care of.

I spoke to Edward every night, finding him to be a very intelligent and stern person. He viewed a woman as a person to be loved and taken care of, yet having to be somewhat submissive under him. He set rules and regulations for the women to follow, but none of the rules were overly mean or bad. The fact that the rules were actually good for me was somewhat comical to be honest, because still, following Edward's rule sometimes made me feel angry, like my freedom was being ripped off.

It was Friday night and I had just finished taking my shower and preparing myself for dinner when Edward came in to the bedroom, just coming home from work. He saw me only in my bra and panties, took three long strides, and stopped right in front of me.

"How was your day Bella?" he asked.

"It was fun; Alice took me to the shopping centre again. But, the Yoga was good today, it relieves all tension on my shoulder and neck," I told him.

"Ahh…Alice, never one to not going shopping," he chuckled.

"Yes," I sighed.

"Why did you just sigh Bella? Is there something bothering you?" he asked.

I looked into his green eyes, and once again being absorbed into the depth and beauty of them, "Can I ask you another question Edward? Errm… Can we sit?"

Edward looked into my eyes, trying to find out what it was that I wanted to ask. When he could not find one, he nodded and guided me onto the bed and together we sat there on the edge of the bed.

"Tell me what it is you want Bella."

"Could you please not get angry at me for asking you this Edward?" I asked him.

"I will try, but I cannot promise. I am very tired today Bella, but ask away," he replied, sounding very guarded.

"I'm errmm… I'm really starting to like it here Edward. It's a nice change for me, having people taking care of me instead of me taking care of people. Yet, it feels not very personal. It is just, the house is just too big, Edward; I feel like I live in a five star hotel instead of a warm house," I told him hesitantly.

"I don't think I understand what you are trying to say Bella," Edward asked me, confused.

"I…" sigh… "I don't know myself," I whispered, "it's just, yes; I enjoy waking up in the morning to have breakfast, lunch and dinner ready, then having a personal trainer to keep my body healthy and toned. But, at the same time, I also miss having to take care of something, or someone. I miss thinking of what to do with a room, what to clean, what to cook, and I also actually miss doing it."

Edward looked at me like I was somewhat crazy and said, "But you are my fiancé Bella. You are not to work like that, people were hired to clean and cook, you do not have to worry about that now."

"I know that, Edward, but I miss cooking and cleaning. I miss thinking and using my brain, I miss having that little control. I guess here I keep feeling that I'm only a guest. That one day I will wake up and then it'll be time for me to go home, to the real world. I want to have my own kitchen, where it is me who rules what is going on there. A place where I do not have to ask permission on whether I can come and cook. I want to have fewer rooms so that my feet won't be too tired just to go from one room to another. I'm sorry Edward, just forget I said this. It's stupid, I am just bored I guess," I told him.

"You are not stupid, Bella, never say that. To make this clear, you feel this house is too big. You do know though that you are free to go into the kitchen and do whatever you want, right?" Edward said.

"I know, but the kitchen is like a freaking five star restaurant, it's not real. I feel like I'm intruding on those chefs there. I just want to feel like a woman in her own place. I'm used to planning what to eat and cook; I miss those simple things Edward."

"Do you want us to move into smaller place? Is that what you want, Bella?" he asked me again.

"Would that be too much of a problem for you, Edward? I don't care if it is still big, just less spacious. Is it possible? I just want to feel like being in a home, not in a hotel. Is it okay with you, Edward?" I asked him, feeling very hopeful.

"I think we can, and I think I kind of understand you and where you're come from. Fine Isabella, I will find a homier house as you request, but we will still have maids and a cook there. I do not want you to spend all your time cooking; you are mine Isabella, so your time belongs to me as well when I am home. But to build a home with you sounds too good as well," he said.

I snapped my eyes up at him; I couldn't believe that he actually listened and granted my wish. "For real Edward? You would really let us move into a smaller house? A house that is a house? Not a hotel like this? A house with just a big enough backyard, and a kitchen that does not look like a five star hotel? Really?" I half shouted, half squealed.

"Hahaha… Oh…my Bella, only you would be so happy to have less than what you already have," Edward chuckled.

"Ohhh…thank you, Edward, thank you…thank you…" I squealed again, pampering him with kisses all over his face.

"All right… I love you Bella; of course I will give you everything. Besides, it thrills me to know that you want a house of your own with me. A house where you will be the one who leads and takes care of it, and to think that, it make me feels like you are already my wife. I love that idea more than anything."

"Thank you, Edward. I think- give me more time, will you? I think one day for sure, I will love you as much or even more than you love me," I told him, blushing.

"Thank you, Bella, you just made my day. Now let's eat at our five star restaurant for the last time," he told me, chuckling.

I could not believe this; Edward actually granted my wish of moving into a normal house, granted it would still be extravagant and big, but nonetheless it would be my house. I would be the one who planned what to do with it, being the hostess and everything. I was so happy then, nothing, and I mean nothing, could've made me sad that day. I was ecstatic.

After dinner, the four of us went into the cinema room to have a movie night. We watched the new movie _Watchmen,_ which Jasper chose, and I fell asleep right in the middle of the story. I was awakened when Edward put me slowly in the bed, opening my eyes a little bit only to be kissed deep by Edward.

"Shhh… Sleep Bella, we are going to have a busy day tomorrow, having to go to Phoenix to meet your mother then come back to Forks to meet your Father," Edward whispered.

"Mmm…kay… Love you ward…" I told him, asleep.


	8. Chapter 7 This isn't real

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will. All belong to Stephanie Meyer

A/N: Amazing Reviews as always. Enjoy the chapter where once again edited by the wonderful InkStainedFire

* * *

**This isn't real**

"Bella, quick… Edward will be angry if you're late" Alice shouted from outside the bathroom. 'Yikes, do we really have to do this?' I sigh to myself. Today, just as Edward planned, we are to go to Phoenix to meet with my mother Renee and her husband Phil. Edward said that it was only natural for him to go to both of my parents and ask them directly for my hand in marriage. Not like I have any choice there, this man is really something.

"BEEELLLLAAAAA… Comeee onnn… What are you doing in there? You know you can't hide in the bathroom forever do you? Stop acting like a child and come out this instant! Or I'll go to Edward and tell him to go get you himself"

"Coming Alice… Don't call Edward!!" I quickly unlock the bathroom and make my appearance in front of this little devil pixie. She knew that Edward will be mad if me being in the bathroom is actually me trying to prolong this inevitable meeting with my parents. Of course Alice knew, she is part of this whole craziness after all. She is like a miniature of the Stepfords wives. Come to think, the way Edward, Jasper and Alice acted does more and more look like the stepfords wives. Not to that extreme, but still somewhat similar, how they expect the women to just be nice and sweet all the time, and how it was the men who make all the decision. 'sigh' today is going to be a long day, I just know it.

"Ah… I knew that will look good on you Bella, not to mention its blue, Edward's favorite color on you"

"How are we going to go to Phoenix Alice, did Edward bought the airplane tickets already? What time is our flight?"

Alice then look at me like I just grow a third head, "Bella, you seriously thought that Edward will want to use a commercial airlines? Or even that, let you in a commercial flight where you have to share it with some hundreds of random people?" Alice asked me incredulously.

"errmm… what do you mean commercial airlines Alice? How many types of airlines are there?

"HA! HA!" She laughed "Oh Bella, you are dating the wealthiest man on earth, and you expect Edward to buy an airline ticket from some silly airline company? No Bella, we the Cullen well Whitlock as well now, have our own private jets that are ready to be used at anytime and to go anywhere we want to."

"oh…" I blush, how sill can I be? Of course they have their own freaking airplanes; I am in serious la la land. What I have done to be in this world, I keep wondering.

"Your blush is always enticing love, what did Alice do to make you blush like that?" A velvet voice asked me, breathing right behind my ear, while a strong arm hugs my waist from behind.

"Well dear brother, if you must really blame me, your dear Bella here actually asked me whether you have bought an airline ticket or not. And when I explain to her that we have our own private jets, I guess she just realized that she has forgotten who you are and that is what makes her blush"

"yes…yes… Alice, I still blame you" Edward said chuckling.

I Blush redder.

To say this is a private jet is somewhat humiliation; this is a freaking five star penthouse that can actually fly. I cannot believe that someone can actually own this thing, and really freaking own it, not just borrow it or anything, but OWN it. Okay, I am freaking here, I know, but how can I not? All my life, I drive a red beaten Chevy truck and then only then when I started dating Mike that I actually drive a more luxury car which was a ford. But, never in my life that I thought I am going to actually ride a freaking five star penthouse private jet. My goodness, what have I got myself into?

"la..Bella…BELLLAAA"

"huh?" I answered and looked at Alice who at the moment was glaring at me while Edward and Jasper were looking at me amused.

"What do you think? Do you like the jet? I know it's too small, I told Edward to use the bigger one; you know we can change it if you don't like it, right Edward? See, I told you let's just use the other one, she will be more comfortable in there" Alice babble.

"No!!" I shouted, Alice look shocked.

"Uhh… No Alice, I really like it, I was just surprised to see how beautiful and big this jet is, that's all" I told her blushing.

"Ohhh… Good, well, Edward why don't you give Bella a tour, me and Jasper are going to sit makes it fast we are flying in 10 minutes"

"Yes dear mother Alice" Edward replied chuckling. I was double in shock. This is the first time that I see them outside the dining table, and this is also the first time I see Edward to appear normal. Not because his casual attire wearing those yummy black button down shirt and jeans, but the way he interact with Alice. It was normal, not the dominant sir Edward, but just a big brother who interact normally. Does it even make sense what I am saying? I do not think anything is making any sense anymore.

"Come love, there's nothing to see really. We have the normal chairs just like any airlines where you have to buckle up during the on and off, but instead of having that many chairs like the commercial airlines, we convert the space so that we have two en suite bedroom with queen bed." Edward told me while walking around and showed me the bedrooms.

The room was not very big; it fit just enough space for a dresser and a queen size bed. The bed however, looks very much comfortable. On the right opposite of the bed was a door which I guess to be the bathroom. Edward then led me to bathroom and like I thought, the bathroom is simply ostentatious. It has a shower and a separate bath and a cubicle for a toilet. It was beautiful, I sigh again, can't believe that I am living with this kind of people.

I was looking at the bed and my bad, bad thought was flooding my mind. Imagining things that I was not suppose to think about being in that bed with Edward. God, what am I thinking, I was not suppose to think about him like that. No, he is the most egoistical man in the whole world, I would not fall in love him. No way, I will pretend that I am trying to try giving him a chance, but I will not fall for their twisted way of life. I will not be a stepford wive, I will ask Alice then to keep her promise to release me.

"What are you thinking love? You look flushed. Hmmm… Is it because of the bed? You know we can try that later don't you? We do have time" Edward asked me from behind, his warm breath against my back ear. I shivered from his touch, my body was tingling with the sensation. I blushed again.

"Edward, Bella, come outside, we have to take off first before you guys do anything naughty in there" Alice said from outside the bedroom.

Edward chuckle and lead me outside to the what they call the 'family room' for this room have the normal airlines chair with seatbelt to buckle up and a TV,DVD player, and a small dining table. The pilot then announces that we are ready to take off and remind us not to forget to use the seat belt.

Less than an hour later, we were up high in the sky going on our way to Phoenix. To say that I am nervous is an understatement. I wonder what my mother and Phill will say about this. Also, will there any chance for me to just speak with my mother alone, if that is possible, I hope, then I may be able to tell my mother everything. The truth about how I do not want this, how this is all was being forced by them and that I DO NOT LOVE EDWARD CULLEN AT ALL. I think. No, of course I do not love him, I mean, yes my hearts was beating 100miles per hour whenever I feel his presence, yes I feel intoxicated from his presence alone, and the way he looks at me or when he touches me, and his voice, my God his voice. True, that he take care of me like none other has before, not even my parents. But, he was too dominating, too controlling, and he took me by force, he kidnap me from my life, he took my freedom, but he make me smile. He makes me feels feeling I never had before. No, I cannot fall in love with Edward, I can, no I cannot. God, why do I have to fall in love with him? Mike? No remember Mike now Bella? Your nice boyfriend? Wait, did I just say that? My nice boyfriend?? What is wrong with me? Mike is not just nice, well yes he is nice, but he is more than that isn't he?

"Okay, how about we watched some movie? Notebook or titanic? What do you think Bella?" Alice said

"eww… none please, don't you have something more 'normal'?"

"What is not normal about these movies?" Alice said half scowling half pouting.

"HA!" both Jasper and Edward were laughing very hard. "Finally a normal decent girl around here. You chose very well Edward!" Jasper said while laughing.

Ahh… there it is again, 'chose' the word that I despised very much, it was like I am a thing, with no choice at all, being ripped off from my life and freedom. Who are they thinking that they can choose. Sigh…

"I see, so I am not decent enough am I my beloved Jasper? Well since that's the case, I guess we can't sleep in the same bed anymore don't we. We do not want you to sleep with someone that is not decent enough" Alice said sweetly to jasper while Jasper face turns pale.

"Uh oh… wrong words you got there Jasper, have fun in being frustrated for the next century or so, you are so brave messing with my little pixie devil here" Edward said chuckling.

"Love, Alice? Of course you are decent. You know I love you right? I cannot sleep without you, you know that right love? My little lovely pixie? You are the"

"Ohh… so nowwww you only say that I'm decent because you cannot sleep without me???"

"Aliceee… of course not…" Jasper looked downright scared now.

"hmphh…" Alice scowled.

Edward was laughing like really laughing, and goodness, he is handsome. He then suddenly look at me and smile warmly. Then he looks at me warmly, like he love me. Truly deeply love me. Did he really love me like he claim he does? Then why didn't he give me the choice? But then the way he looks at me change slightly, I'm not sure what it is, but it's like he wants to ask me something. Huh, oh no, how is it that I can read him so well? I only know this man for a week, and here I am, feeling like I have known him forever. Not to mention being around his family like this feels very normal. Oh no, this is wrong Bella, no you cannot feel like this.

"BELLA!!" Alice suddenly shouts right next to my ear.

"jeezzz Alice, you really want me to be deaf don't you? Stop shrieking in my ear?"

"Well then you have to stop living in your own world, or looking googoo gaga eyes with my brother and pay more attention to this world" she said circling her hand to the air.

"I did not looking at Edward gooeyly" I told her embarrassed.

"I do love, and I am man enough to admit that Jasper. Also, she chose me as well Jasper, that day when I saw her for the first time, she chose me to wanted her in a way I never wanted anyone before. I do not have any choice than to want to have her"

I blushed furiously; this man will seriously be the death of me. How is it that he could say that, like he can read my mind? But his words, my God, this is the first 'normal' words I ever heard from him that is seriously gooey. Even I have to admit that.

"AWWW… you are hopelessly romantic Edward. See Jasper, why is it that you cannot be more like my brother?"

"Because honey, he is Edward and I am Jasper, but I love you the most. So sleep with me tonight darl? Please?"

"Fine, but if the bed become dirty, don't blame me"

"no indeed, because if the sheet gets dirty, it will be all my fault darl" jasper said winking.

We then laugh at that while Jasper looks relax now knowing that he won't be sleeping alone tonight. Much to our dismay, well me, Edward, and Jasper mostly, we end up watching Titanic to please Alice. And to prevent Jasper to actually sleep alone tonight I guess. Before I know it, half way to the movie, I drift off to sleep. And, for the very first time, I dream of Edward Cullen. It was really a strange dream, it was like a combination of reality and dreams where I can hear the talking, but not all of them. Like a snatch of it.

"You look happier Edward. I'm really glad"

"Told me she loves me…"

"Really??? Squeeeaaallll"

"shhh… Alice… let her sleep"

I then feel a light touch on my cheeks, and once more I feel like I was being pulled to the dream world. Yet, my subconscious tells me that I need to be awake, I need to listen to this conversation.

"You shouldn't smack her on her first day you know. It makes her more confused and it hindered her from falling in love to you" Jasper said.

"You know I hate it to smack her like that as well, but I have to. I am a man, a Cullen man that is. And I love her guys, you know that it was the only way for her to learn the ropes of this family. And you say it yourself jas, that she have to be teach about it as soon as possible. For her to know that she do have choices, but to not cross us, the head of family of choosing what's best. That we only do that because we love our women. Yes, it was absurd this day to have such thing, with all the equality between man and woman, and being in 21st century. But, it was important, for if we want our marriage to be smooth and long lasting, those ancient rules are still important, where man no matter what are the head of the family, and that women have their place to be. Us to have our place, you know that Jas, I do not choose to have to be the one who make all the decision, but I am a man, and it was important for me to do so. I have to, to protect the one that I love."

"Do you think she will be able to accept our way of view about the status between man and women?" Alice's voice like said.

"She has to, and she will. I hate to change who she is, but she needs this, she need someone to take good care of her, she is sometimes too stubborn for her own good. Sometimes I think fears are good for her to prevent her from making stupid decisions. Also, I think her fear for me is good to cure her low confidence. Heaven knows she needs all the self confidence to be a Cullen" Edward then replied.

"Besides, I still think that our point of view in relation is not wrong at all. It is good to have man to be the dominant don't you think?" Edward said again.

"It's just not common in today's world that's all. Give more time Edward, just teach her slowly, she'll come around. Just like Pavlov theory, people will learn through behaviourism. Like it or not, she'll come to get used to it and she'll understand it and learn it" jasper then replied.

Weird conversation I am listening to. Dominancy in the household, not the first time I hear such thing. But still, this is 21st century, men and women are supposedly to be equal part where we were to make a decision together.

"Love, wake up, we are landing in half an hour. We have to back to sit and buckle up for the landing" Edward's velvet voice said.

I blink around, confused as to where am I. It was then I realized that I was in the one of the bedroom; the bed was really comfortable, go figure. We then proceed to sit and use the seat belts while the plane prepared to land. Mother and Phil, here we come, Heaven help me.


	9. Chapter 8 Meeting the Parents

**Disclaimer: Not mine, all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just too depressed that I used the characters and develop a story of my own.**

**A/N: Hi guys, I am really disappointed to be honest with the reviews that I got. I have more than 6000 hits on this story, yet the reviews were only like one hundred something. Also those people who give me negative reviews about how they don't like the story line, please kindly stop reading. There's no point asking me to change the story, if you don't like it, then why don't you start your own story? For people who kindly give me educational responses, I adore you. Keep reviewing, for your reviews are my insipiration *cheesy* :P**

**

* * *

  
**

**Meeting with the Parents**

We land at the private lane at approximately thirty minutes later, where there were directly several people in black suits had surrounded us. "Sir Cullen and sir Whitlock, the car is ready sir." Both Edward and Jasper nodded at the man. "Has there any reporter around yet? Did they happen to have any information about us at the moment?" Edward then asked the man.

"No sir, none of the media have any knowledge about where your about."

"Very well, let's go then." Edward replied, holding my hand and drag me to one of the black cars that were lined. I guess it was no surprised that Edward happen to know where my mother and Phil live. I am one hundred percent certain now that this man has some sort of private investigator to find information about me.

The journey to Renee house was not too bad, with Alice keep on talking; the environment was alright to be said, considering I'm a nervous break. I keep on thinking what will Edward said to my mom and Phil, what will their reactions be, and most of all, what would I do? How will I react? The more I think about it, the more nervous I am. I was sweating bullets and my hands can't stop trembling.

"Are you okay love? You are sweating and trembling." Edward asked.

"Breath Bella, everything will be alright, breath with me, come, follow my breathing pattern. In… out…" I heard jasper slowly said.

I try my best to calm myself down and follow his breathing pattern, it amazed me how jasper can very easily calm me down. It seems like he have some sort of calming effects.

"Alright, so here's the thing. Could you please only talk for two hours there Edward? I really want to at least have some time to go to the mall before we have to go back to Forks." Yes, who else would ask such question other than little Alice. Jasper chuckled at his wife question while Edward could only look at Alice disbelieving.

"Alice, we are here to formally introduced and proposed Isabella in front of her family. You cannot time such thing, how about I promise you that I will give Jasper one day off sometime next week so that he can bring you back here to 'experience' the shopping centre here?"

Jasper face was suddenly paled whilst Alice his wife on the other hand was squealing like a mid high school girl.

"I don't think it was a very good idea Edward, I mean, you know that Gazy case? Not to mention we still have problem with the hotel in Morocco, and…" Jasper told Edward.

" It's okay Jas, I will ask Carlisle to help us with Gazy case, as for Morocco, we are not in a rush, beside me and Emmet can handle it for a day" Edward say smirking.

"Yes, but we do have the other patient as well, not to mention how about you know, errmm… Josh case?" Jasper then said, looking quite desperate if I may say.

"Jasper Whitlock, are you trying to find a work as an excuse just so that you would not have to spend time with me to go back here to shop?" Alice suddenly shrieks.

"No… of course not Alice, it's just you know how busy our works are right baby?" Jasper cooed, though his pale face really gives him out.

"humph…"

"Really Jasper, take the day off, spoiled Alice, and enjoy yourself, took the other jet that Alice love and bought her anything that she wants" Edward said chuckling and smirking.

"Well, if YOU and EMMET really think that you can handle things without me, then of course I would be more than glad to accompany my lovely wife to shop" Jasper said scared.

"Yes yes Jasper, if you say so. You are only saying it because you are afraid to be banned from our bed tonight" Alice said in which we all then laugh at that except Alice.

We arrived at my mother house 20 minutes later. My mother and Phil, who obviously have been informed about our arrival, open the door ecstatically and threw herself to hug me.

"BELLAA…. I miss you! Oh! You look very pretty, how are you dear? Oh my God, I can't believe you are here, not to mention with your husband to be!" My mom, always the fire spirits.

"I miss you to mom. How are you Phil?" I then asked Phil.

"I'm good Bella; it's nice to see you again." He smiled.

My mom then guides us into her house and led us into her small living room. I sigh, thinking how much I miss this kind of normality. Yes the living room may be small, but it feels homey, and it was all yours. Only you who live there without some strangers arranging your stuff or taking charge of what things have to be in where.

", I am Edward Cullen, the current president of the Cullen company, this is one of my partner and brother in law, Jasper whitlock, and his wife my little sister, Alice Cullen – Whitlock."

My mother looks at Edward slightly agape and blushed. My mother freaking blushed! Oh My God. "Yes… it is nice to see you Edward. So, how can I help you?"

"I am here to formally introduce our self, also for me to personally ask your blessing for the hand of Isabella Swan to be my wife"

My mother and Phil look at each other in a shock face, why I wonder *roll eyes here*. Did they not listen to what I told them last week when I called? Granted I was somewhat disoriented with Edward hot warm hand travelling all over my body, damnit, I am not to think such thing. Or was it because they know that I do not want to get marry early, but here I was with some stranger informing them that I am about to get marry, not to mention where the hell Mike is. I can see the wheel turning around my mother head.

"Uhh… Married? Are you sure Bella?" my mother asked me warily.

"NO! I am NOT SURE, Hell I don't want it! " I shouted without really thinking.

Everybody was looking at me, Jasper amuse, Alice face was blank, but Edward face. Edward face was livid. I shouted the words without thinking, it was just purely what my thoughts were thinking, and having someone to actually for the first time asking me what I THINK, what I WANT, it simply triggered everything that I had pent up this past week. Not to mention the person was my one and only mother.

Both my mother and Phil was shock and look confused at the situation. Edward on the other hand was suddenly smiling. This person is fucking annoying and weird. How could he smile??

"Oh Renee, see, Bella really like to joke around. You know she knows that you know that she despised early marriage and that she knew that you must be shocked about this information. She was only joking, right love? You are really cute you know that?" Edward chuckled darkly.

JOKING? Who was joking around here? I was as hell sure that I was not joking, I am deadly serious that I DO NOT WANT TO MARRY EDWARD CULLEN! Didn't I?

"Oh… Oh Bella, you know I will always support your decision right? Of course I will give you my blessing if you want to get married, not to mention with Edward Cullen! But, I really need to know Bella, please, do not regard my feeling, I assure you that I will support you, do you really want this Bella?"

"I umm…I" I gulped and look around; Jasper's face was still amuse, waiting for my answer, while both Alice and Edward faces were now blank.

"I don't know?" Damn it wasn't I'm suppose to say my thoughts here? This is my mother; this was my one and only chance to cancel this whole marriage thingy with Edward.

"Mr and Mrs. Dwyer, could you please kindly excused me and Bella for a moment? Bella, could you please come with me to the other room for a moment love?" Edward suddenly grabs my hand and start dragging me toward one of the bedroom.

"What have you done Isabella? What in God name were you doing? Were you trying to humiliate me in front of your family? I told you that we can do this the easy way or the hard way. .MINE!!! Could you please let that go through your stubborn head for once? YOU ARE MY FIANCEE! I came here only for formality Bella, for no matter what, you will still be married to me! I came with good intention, trying to give you some face and honor, and this is how you repay me? By being childish again and humiliate me in front of your mother and step father? Didn't we pass the childish stage Isabella? Do I need to punish you again??" Edward growled lividly.

I was livid, mad, and all the frustration that was build inside me were now on leash. Maybe it was because I am just tired, or maybe because I am now at my mother house and for that I felt brave. Thinking what the hell could Edward do 'punishing' me in my mother house? Surely he wouldn't dare to 'smack' me here wouldn't he?

"Pshhh… I am not yours Edward, you can only say that to yourself! And what will you do to me? Smack me in my mother house? Do you think my mother will just let you go?"

"Isabella!!!! YOU ARE WAYYY OUT OF YOUR LINE!!!!!"

Yes, I am being childish now, but can you blame me? I am frustrated; this Cullen family was just too much!! Who do they think they are? And to say that I am not scared is the biggest, fattest lie.

Edward looked at me lividly, his green eyes has turned very dark nearly black. "Bent over that table Isabella. Do not make me bent you over, for help me God you will regret it for the rest of your life"

"You cannot smack me here Edward, you think my mother will let you abuse her own and only daughter under her nose?"

"!"

"NO!"

Edward drags me toward the table and again like the first time, I felt utterly hopeless, ashamed, angry and sad. Not to mention the fear for I know from experience how painful it was going to be. But what makes it worse now was that, we are at my mother house. How could he do this to me? What would my mother say? Oh my God.

"You should know by now that you are mine Bella. MINE and MINE only. I fucking own you, you are my women, you are going to be my wife, and the mother of my children. No way in hell I will let you disrespect me like that Isabella. For once we are family, it I who will be the one in charge, I will make the decision, and you will obey me at all cost! Now, you are going to count up to 10! And do not think of screaming either. You understand me Isabella?"

Edward then opens my jeans and my panties down to my thigh. Bent me over, exposing my but up in the air.

SMACK! "COUNT BELLA!!!"

"One" I whimpered

SMACK!

"Two"

Knock…knock… "Bella? Edward?" Is everything alright? My mother voice was heard outside the door.

SMACK!

"six"

"BELLA? EDWARD?" my mother called sounded a bit frantic.

SMACK!

"seven, please, don't do this. My mother is outside, she can't see this. Don't do this Edward, stop it, please" I cried, whimpered, and beg Edward.

SMACK! "You are the one who made me do this Bella. Finish this punishment, and we shall talk. Keep counting"

"eight. Please Edward, I'm sorry."

"Phil, NO, I hear smacking there, what's going on here? Bella? Honey? Are you okay, could you please open the door? BELLA? EDWARD? Phil, do something!!!" My mother cried.

", everything is okay. My brother is just talking to Bella, come, let's just go back and sit in the living room. They will come out once they finish talking." Alice's said.

"NO!, if they were talking, then why do I hear my daughter cries? Why do I here smacking? OPEN THE DOOR!!"

SMACK!

"Nine sob…sob…pleaseee…."

", I can assure you that nothing is wrong. Edward is simply doing his role as a husband to be. Please do not make any scene. They are a couple, although she is your daughter, Edward is the one that is responsible about her now. , please help your wife to the living room so that we can wait for Isabella and Edward there. Please, trust me. Come Alice, you too"

SMACK!

"Ten" I cried like baby, cry for the unfair treatment that I just got, cry for the horrid feeling that I know my mother is experiencing at the moment.

Edward then took a deep breath. He discarded both my jeans and panties and stand me up before he easily scoop me in his arm, bridal style.

"Come love, let me put you down on the bed. I will ask Alice to bring some ice."

"NO! I mean, I'm fine Edward. Please, just for this once, I beg you. Let me just relax a bit, no ice, I do not want my mother to see this. Please." I cried and cried and cried, hoping that he will grant me this one tiny wishes.

He sigh, "fine. Come, let's just get you to the bed first then." He put me down on the middle of the guest bed. I lay on my stomach and Edward's hand was now rubbing my butt check slowly.

"It's not that red. Is it painful?" he murmured.

"No. It only sting a little" And that was the true, he didn't smack me that hard, it was the feeling of humiliation that sting more painfully than the act of the smacking.

"I love you Bella. Truly I do, please do not think that I enjoy doing this to you. But you really need to stop acting childishly Bella. As much as I know you hated the idea of being chosen by me, this is the reality. However, please know that the moment that day I saw you, you are not the only that being chosen. You chose me as well Bella. Never in my life had I wanted someone like I wanted you. But I am a man Bella, and I am a Cullen. I am Edward. You are my life, I love you dearly. For that, I have to protect you. I am going to be your husband Bella, and in Cullen family, the man took their role seriously. We dominate the role, as we see ourselves as protector. You need to learn and understand this Bella, for trust me, this is all for the best. Do you understand me now?"

Honestly? I do. But this is 21st century and damn me if I actually believe it. However, do I have the choice to say no? Not! Do I really despise it? I'm not sure. I have to think about it. But for now, "yes Edward. I'm sorry. I'll try to think about this more thoroughly okay? Can we just go and talk to my mom now? Please?"

"We will talk to your mother Bella, but not now. Give it another ten minutes, let your butt heals first. We are not in a rush and your mother can wait." Edward said sternly.

Ten minutes later, Edward and I make ourselves present in the living room. The room was deadly silent, Jasper and Alice were both sitting down with blank face, while Phil looked confused. My mother on the other hand was crying silently while glaring at both Alice and Jasper.

"Bella!!! Oh my God Bella? What happen? What did he do to you?" my mom come running toward me and hug me fiercely.

"I'm fine … don't cry, Edward didn't do anything to me. We were just having some misunderstanding. Please, calm down" I said to her blushing.

"How could you say nothing? I hear smacking sound Bella! Did he abuse you?" she cried and then turns looking at Edward. "How could you? What did you do to my daughter? I don't care that you are the richest man on earth, but how could you abuse my daughter???"

"Momm…relax… no" As I was about to tell her, Edward had cut me.

", I love your daughter so very much. Never will I abuse her. Please try not to make a false assumption, for the result will be very bad. I have my own way in dealing with Bella, but it is between me and my Bella, my fiancée. It was none of your business whatsoever. Please, do not make false accusations"

This is bad; I cannot let Edward emotion to get into my mother. Who knows what he would do to her. Though I doubt he will 'punish' my mom, I still not willing to take such risk.

"Mom, please. You are overreacting. We were just talking. I was scared about this marriage talking that I end up saying those thing to you. I am not sure myself about getting married, but I cannot think about living without Edward. Please mother, trust me. I want this marriage. Please give us your blessing? We are fine mother, I am fine. And I am happy" I told her, and was utterly surprised at myself on how true my words are. I am happy being in Edward house. The way they took care of me, the way Edward make me feel, apart from the dreadful punishment and such, I am happy. With that, I smile a very genuine smile which I think make my mom believe what I am saying.

"Fine, I told you I will give you my blessing. But, if you are not happy, please tell me. Okay Bella? I love you Bells, please understand that." My mom told me.

"I love you too mom" I replied hugging her.

With that, we went back to sit on the sofa, talking about everything and nothing. Alice as usual was the talker, and she and my mother were now talking about the details of the engagement party. To say I am terrified about the party that Alice has planned is an understatement. They freaking plan on inviting the whole world, not to mention the alien talking of 'introducing me to the world', 'media', and all that thing, its horror. But again, the face now that my mother is having is somewhat bliss, for that, I am more than happy to go along with it. Not to mention when I peek at Edward face, his face was so happy and smug, and it makes me look at him in awe. He was so handsome, and if by me going along with this engagement party can make these people happy, then why not?

We leave our mother house at approximately 1.20pm, and we directly made our way back to the airport. It took approximately 5 hours to fly back to Seattle, and an hour drive to Forks. We need to bit hurry if we want to make it to Charlie's house before midnight.

By the time we arrive at Charlie house, it was already near to dark. Charlie's cruise was in the driveway, which means he must've been in the house. Edward did a marvelous job in informing both my parents that we are coming here today.

"Bella" Edward said.

"Yes?" I answered him warily.

"Before we go inside, I need to talk to you first. I wish no repeat for the way you acted this afternoon at your mother house. If by any chance you acted childish again, I can assure you that the punishment you had at your mother house was nothing. Secondly, do not make your father even assume that you do not wanted to marry you, for I can more than willing to use my connections in the law's world if your father forbid this marriage because of your acts. Do you understand me Bella?" Edward told me, looking forward to the front window, with a very stern voice.

Agape, I can't believe that he just threaten me that he will make Charlie lost his job if I do something against this marriage. How could he do this? What is wrong with this man? The worst thing was, I cannot have in me to hate him. For I will be lying if I say that I do not enjoy his company, or the way he and his family treated me this past week.

"Isabella? Do you understand what I just said?"

"Yes Edward, I will behave appropriately"

"Good. Come then, let's meet your father" He said smiling.

What Edward did not know was that I had already told my father that Edward kidnapped and forced me into this marriage. Only, at that time, my father was too scared to do anything, fear of the power that the Cullen's family have. This is going to be tricky, making my father believe that I am into this marriage. I sigh.

My father opens the door, looking enthusiastically. He knew that we are coming, and he was expecting me. "Bells! I miss you sweetheart. Did you really went to Phonenix to see your mother this afternoon?" My father said and hug me tightly.

"Hi dad, yeah, we just came back from phoenix. How are you dad? I miss you too. So much."

Once my father released his hug, he then look at me and Edward. Edward, as usual, offer his hand calmly and start introducing the other.

"Chief Swan, very nice to meet you sir. I am Edward Cullen, and these are my family, Jasper whitlock, one of the member board in the Cullen company, his wife and my sister Alice Cullen now Whitlock"

Charlie grab Edward hand and said "You are really Edward Cullen?" and right after that, he suddenly look at me and said "wow Bells, I can't believe that you really know Edward Cullen" in which I can only blush.

We made our way to the living room, the tiny homey living room in which I spent all my junior and senior high here, watching some sports game with my father. I didn't know how much I actually miss it, until now.

"So Edward, Bella, to what do I owe this pleasant visit?" my father asked.

"Chief Swan, first, forgive me for the sudden notice and visit, but we came here today to ask for your blessing. I love your daughter very much sir, I promise you that I shall treat her the very best, and will take care as long as I still breath in this world. For that, could you please give your blessing for your daughter hand in marrying me?" Edward asked my father, his voice was very calm, and he looked directly onto my father eyes.

"Marriage? You? With my daughter? But… How? Why? I mean, when did you guys even met? I never know my daughter know you, and what about Mike? Since when did you two dates? And marriage? Isn't that a bit too early? Bella is only 22…" my father stuttered.

"We've known each other for some time already, it was better to keep it a secret for I do not wish to put Isabella in the frenzy of the media. You know how bad they can be. Mike and Bella has ended their relationship, and I do not believe in waiting once I have fall in love with someone. Besides, I do not think I can keep this secret from the media for too long anymore. And I wish to make Bella my formal fiancée by the time, so that I can protect her better."

"Is that really the only reason?" my father asked, looking at me. "Your not pregnant aren't you Bel? And what about your last call? You said Edward kidnapped you and stuff?" my father asked, looking at my stomach.

Uh oh… not good, Edward was suddenly went rigid, and look at me sternly."GOD NO Charlie I am not pregnant. And no, none of them kidnap me, I was confused at that time with my own feeling between Mike and Edward, and you know me, being confused and all. But really dad, I love Edward, and I really wanted this marriage" I told him, hoping that father will believe me.

"Oh… really? Well then, but, are you sure? How about Mike? Why didn't I know that both of you have broken up?"

"Sorry dad, it was a snap decision. But I really wish for you to agree with this marriage. I also wish for you to be the one that walk me in the aisle dad. Would you please bless us?" I asked my father. Even if I am marrying someone whom I do not love, and it was out of force, I still wish to have my father to walk me down the aisle.

"I am not sure about this Bells. But if this will make you happy, then you will have my blessing"

"Thank's dad" I said, hugging him.

I know that my father has not really believe me, but I also know that my father is not a talker and that he too believe in my own decision. Which was good for he did not asked any more question. At the moment, I only dreaded what is coming once we went home. I know that Edward will be angry at me again, for I remember what he told me about trusting me and all when he gave me the mobile phone. Oh God, please don't let him smack me again, it was that time, please don't let him smack him.

We then spend another two hours at Charlie house, accompanying him watching a baseball game. I was very surprised to see that both Jasper and Edward had a very good knowledge about the game. I never see any of them watch any sports game, not to mention their time were usually spent working. But again, this is the genius all can do family we are talking about.

We left Charlie house before midnight, with my father hug me tightly and told me to call Jake, for he keep asking about me. I promised him that I will call Jake as soon as possible, and told my father to take care of himself better, and do not eat too many junk food anymore.

On our way home Edward did not look angry anymore. Hopefully he won't mention anything about my call to my father. It was really a onetime thing and I really had enough of smacking. I was pretty sure he won't mention it anymore though, I mean, at the moment, in the car, on our way home, Edward keep on hugging me. My head was on his chest, and he keeps one kissing my top head. And believe it or not, I feel really safe and enjoy it immensely. Oh well, a girl can hope right?

* * *

Here's the edited version, for some reason I uploaded the wrong one. Applause for my wonderful Beta, InkStainedFire


	10. Chapter 9 The talk part one

**Disclaimer: Not Mine, never is and never will. Stephanie Meyer is the one who owns everything.**

_**A/N: I know, I know... It's been ages since my last update, though I can't really say much except that I got the worse writer block, a bit dissapointed with my self about how this story goes, and the usual reason real life just suck. I'm trully sorry.... The next chapter is half written, hopefully you guys will like how this story is going and please, I beg of you, those who do not like this story, whether the story line or the characters personality, keep it to yourself? I really appreciate reviews, I read it over and over like drugs, still it doesn't means that I'm not hurt with the negative reviews. If, you really don't like the story line or the characters, instead of saying I quote "There's no way abuse people will feel safe bla bla..." why don't you give me your ideas on how would you like this story to continue? Anyway, I'm very much awake today unlike the last time I update which I was very tired, thus led me with uploading the wrong chapter, i.e. the one that hasn't been edited yet. Sigh... Well, I can assure you that this chapter has been wonderfully edited by none other than my wonderfull beta InkStainedFire. Enjoy folks, and remember REVIEW!!!!! **_

**The Talk and the Falling Part One**

My heart was hammering like there was no tomorrow. I was scared yet comfortable at the same time. Such a twisted feeling. Who knew that within one week my life would turn out to be such a whirlwind as this? One week ago, all I could think of was living each day, doing the very same thing: working as a tutor and a marker at a tutoring centre. Yet, there I was, in a car with the most powerful, rich, beautiful man, and I didn't exactly know my own feelings.

Who knew that I was able to lie perfectly to both my parents about the most pivotal thing in my life? Marriage? And not to mention, with a stranger as well. I couldn't stop thinking about it. My emotions were everywhere. At one point, I saw the most charming, beautiful man and family, while at other times, I saw the tyrant, the heartless bastard who took my freedom by force. But could I hate Edward? The answer was no. Yet, did I want to live like this for the rest of my life? What kind of life was it again though? The answer was I wasn't sure. I sighed.

"You okay love?" Edward murmured.

"Hmm? Yeah, just thinking."

"What about? Was it about the punishment this evening, or the threat about your father?" he asked me softly. I looked at him for a brief moment, shocked that this man could actually ask me such question as if it was an everyday normal question.

"About everything actually. This, us, me, and just everything. Can we talk Edward? I am not sure how well our conversation will turn out, but I think we really need to talk," I told him, trying to be brave by steadying my voice.

He sighed, looking at my eyes, not sure what was he searching for, but he must've found it, for he agreed to talk to me. "We can, but can it wait until we're home? And perhaps tomorrow morning? We just travelled, engaged in a very serious conversation, and had quite an intense fight. I think we both deserve to sleep first," he told me while softly stroking my hair.

I thought about it, could it wait until tomorrow? Yes, yes it could. And it might've been even better for me to sleep it off first, so that I could have a more refreshed mind and have more time to prepare for what exactly I wanted to talk about. Perhaps I could talk to Jacob first. I needed to have other people's opinions that were neutral, one that was not affected or biased about the situation. The one who truly knew me when I wasn't even sure who I was or what I wanted.

"Yeah, that will be good. I am very sleepy anyway," I told him, half slurring.

Edward chuckled quietly and said, "I can see that. Sleep Bella, do not worry one thing. Just rest." He hugged me tightly to his chest

Next thing I knew, I was being carried by Edward to the bedroom. I was half asleep when Edward stripped me from my clothes and tucked me under the blanket before he settled himself right next to me and hugged me tightly.

I awoke the next morning feeling very tired. I looked to Edward and found that he was still asleep. He was indeed the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life. To think that this kind of man actually fell in love with me; I still found it difficult to believe.

Trust: another thing I really needed to think about. What is it that I believed in? Where would my trust lie? Who should I trust? Should I really trust the Cullen family? Should I really let myself believe that Edward had really truly fallen in love with me? And the most important question of all, did I love him? Could I fall in love with him? The answer was; YES! I knew I could so easily fall in love with him. He was a dominating bastard, but was it all of him? No, despite the fact that I still wasn't sure about everything, deep down I knew that Edward was just hard on the outside. I knew that there was something more about Edward that he just hadn't told me yet.

This brought me -us- to today. Somehow I knew that despite the timetable that Alice had so kindly given me (which was a day before the engagement party) I knew that today was the decision day. Today, my real fate would be determined. I knew that the end result would be me marrying Edward, but whether I was going to be happy and in love, or losing myself and becoming numb was what would be determined today. I traced Edward's jaw lightly, pushing the complex thoughts back into my mind, for I would think about it later when I talked to Jacob.

"Morning love, hmm… that feels really nice," Edward said groggily, his voice was still thick of sleep. He opened his eyes, and looked at me intensely. He was looking for my answer; he knew what today was about. And for a moment, I thought I saw fear in there.

"Morning Edward, are you going to work today? What time are you coming home? And, do you mind if I borrow one of the cars today?"

"Unfortunately, I do have to go to the hospital today; there are some patients that I need to check up on. I'm not really sure what time I'll be home, but it won't be until after three. I also need to go see the realtor today and start hunting for our house," he told me while smiling lazily at me.

"Oh… Okay, I was just going to call Jacob and see where I can meet him. I mean, it is Jacob, and I swear I will only be seeing him. And, I can go alone right? Not that I don't like Alice, really, I truly love her, but I…" I stammered, not really sure how to say this to him without making him angry. Edward angry first thing in the morning was not good at all if I wanted to make sure that I sorted out my problem.

"Shhh… It's okay Bella," he sighed, "Bella, I. Love. You. Please, do not be afraid of telling me anything that you want. I may not agree sometimes, but when I don't, I will tell you. I 'punish' you not without reason, love. I do not want you to be afraid of me, thinking that I will simply spank you. I am not an abuser, Bella. I may have smacked you twice, but it was not without reason." He stopped for a moment, looking at my eyes, searching for something, though I don't know what.

"Bella, do you really think that I had smacked you with no reason at all? That I slap you for my enjoyment? Did you remember what I told you every time before I started smacking you?"

I looked at him confused, not really sure what he had said before he smacked me. I tried to search the memory in my brain, replaying both 'punishments' in my mind. What could Edward possibly have said to me? He always said that I belonged to him, that I had to do what he said, and oh…

"You told me that I was out of line," I whispered.

"Exactly love; I smacked you not because of the problems that we were facing, but because you were simply being a stubborn little girl. And I had to deal with you just like how we deal with a child. I told your mother I was not an abuser. Truthfully, I am really disappointed and hurt that you of all people actually thought that I smack you and enjoy it. It is just sick, Bella. But I guess this was my fault as well, I am not Jasper, I have never earned any psychiatry degree, yet I tried the method anyway. He warned me that if I was not careful that you would be confused. I guess I deserved you and your mother's accusation. But Bella, please understand this. I Love You. I'm deeply, madly in love with you. I am sorry that you felt like you had no choice about this, but I am not sorry for doing this if it means I can have you. I am too selfish for my own good."

I blushed; the intensity was just too much. Thinking back, Edward had slapped me only when I 'lost it' to be said. Sighing, feeling slightly relieved with my new knowledge, I proceeded to tell Edward my plans. "Well, I wanted to see and talk to Jacob today; I really miss him. It's not that I don't want Alice to come along; it's just that I need some time alone to discuss some matters with Jacob. I mean, after all, he is my best friend, even before Alice. Can I go and meet him by myself?"

"Of course you can go wherever you want to. I told you, your life will be the same, Bella. You are not a prisoner, love. Please, never think that. You are free to do what you wish to do as long as it does not involve Newton. I trust you, Bella. But try to understand me again: I love you, and I am a very selfish person. I know you still love Mike, despite how I hate that, it is still the reality. And that was why I am very strict with you; I simply do not want you to go to him. Everything else you are free to do as you please. But again, as I told you previously, some decisions are for me to make, not because I wanted to limit your options, but simply because I want the best for you."

"But I am my own person Edward. How could you decide for me? I am an independent woman, and for you to decide things for me, it makes me feel like I'm stupid and not able to make decisions. That was the reason I snapped. I like to make my own mistakes," I told him honestly.

"I know you are your own person, Bella, believe me I do. I also respect that you want to try and learn from your mistakes. But I am a man and a Cullen nonetheless. We Cullen men, we're what you call old fashioned. We take our roles as men seriously, as both protector and caregiver. It is not that I think you are stupid; it is simply that you are my woman, and that I have to protect the woman that I love. And if by making decisions for what is best for you, I will Bella. Even if you resent that idea. Not to mention my father taught me that a woman in its nature has to be somewhat submissive," he sighed deeply saying this.

"Submissive?" I asked him, my eyes wide and my lips suddenly dry. My mind was suddenly in the gutter. I started imagining Edward tying me, Edward commanding me what to do, and my panties were wet. Damn him and his effect on me.

"Yes. I know you are not familiar with this, love. But please trust me; it is not bad at all. I am not a total controller, none of us are. We do not apply the dom/sub relationship to the extreme with the playroom and all. But we believe in dominating our women for their own good, like making daily and/or major decisions, and making sure that you are protected at all costs," he told me, and continued with eyes getting slightly darker, "and I guarantee you, Isabella, that you will be more than wet and satisfied once I tell you what to do when we fuck," he told me huskily.

I closed my eyes; my whole body was trembling, my heart beating erratically. Remembering those nights where he fingerfucked me, his soft velvet voice telling me when to cum and what to do. I could feel that I was getting wetter, and my hormones were so high that all I could think of was Edward- finger, tongue and dick. Damn him!

"You are wet aren't you, Isabella?" His voice was deep and soft.

"Yes," I whispered, my eyes still closed.

"Good. Keep that, and I will give you release tonight. Until then, you are not to release it by any means. Do you understand me, Isabella?" he asked and suddenly kissed me hard, pinching and twirling my tits for a few minutes. He released me suddenly and looked me in the eyes.

"Do you understand me?" he asked once again.

"Yes."

"Good. I have to get ready. My patient's appointment is in one hour. I will tell Alice that you wanted to go out by yourself. You may take the Volvo love; the key is in the drawer next to the garage door. However, as you also had noticed, you still have to have one bodyguard watching you from afar. Do you have any preferences on whom do you chose to follow you today?"

"Do I have to have bodyguard, Edward? I mean, nobody knows me, and what's the worst that could happen here except of my own clumsiness?"

"You never know Bella, and this is one of the final decisions that I will not discuss. I do not want anything to happen to you, and for that I'd rather be on guard than sorry. You may choose whoever you prefer, and you may choose whether the person is in the same car as you or not, or how faraway the person is to be from you. But all the guards know that no matter what, they are to have to be able to still see you, so do not expect them to just go around while you are talking or doing your things."

I nodded, not knowing what else to say. He had already made up his mind, and no matter what I said it wouldn't change anything anyway. Edward kissed me once again before rising from the bed and walking to the bathroom to get ready to go to work. He came out not half an hour later, looking very tempting and delicious enough to be eaten. I looked at him, ogling; my eyes were roaming his whole body, literally eye-fucking him. He looked at me, amused, but smiled and kissed me hard once again before wishing me a great day, and telling me that we would talk later tonight.

I lay in the bad lazily; today was one of the rare 'free days' where I did not have any training whatsoever. I called Jacob at eleven, making plans to meet at one of the cafés near his house. I then went to talk to Alice, hoping that she wouldn't be disappointed in me and feel like I was ditching her. Thank goodness that Alice was such an angel, for she only brushed me off and said that I did have a life and she understood that completely. I let her plan the 'bodyguard' thingy, for I was still too overwhelmed with the concept of my having a personal bodyguard in itself. We decided that Felix would be the one to accompany me around today, although James told us that he preferred to do it for he felt 'bored' today. But having James around me, guarding and watching me, somehow made me feel like I needed a bodyguard. He just gave me the creepiest feeling that I couldn't understand. I looked at Alice and saw that she also flinched whenever James was looking at us.

It was slightly raining when I arrived at the café. I sat at the end booth, thinking that I needed the privacy to talk things out with Jacob. Oh, how I missed him. It felt like I hadn't seen him for ages although it had been only three weeks. The door bells chimed and walking inside was my bestest friend in life, looking as handsome as usual.

"Jake!" I screamed and launched myself at him, hugging him like my life was depending on it.

"Bells," he replied, hugging me as tight.

"Damn girl, three weeks not seeing you and you're suddenly a Cullen girl? Way to go; I missed you though. So tell me, how do you end up dating the hottest, richest, and most powerful bachelor in the world?" Jacob, the straight to the point guy, asked me while we sat.

I sighed heavily before I started telling Jacob my tales. I told him every single thing, every conversation that I had with Alice, Jasper and Edward. All the things that I felt and dreamt, as well ad my parent's reactions to it. Jacob just sat there, a frown in his face, listening intently to what I was saying. By the time I finished, he looked at me for a moment, and what came out from his mouth was totally not what I expected.

* * *

**DON'T CLOSE YOUR WINDOW YET!!! CLICK THE GREEN BOTTON AND WRITE SOMETHING NICE FOR ME?? PLEASE??? *BLINK UNDER MY EYELASHES* YUCKS... LOL... REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!**


	11. Chapter 10 The talk part two

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. All belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**A/N:** Here's the next one, I don't really like this chapter, don't really know why. Maybe because I simply feel that I make Edward a bit too mushy and nice. I like dark Edward better. LOL... Anyway, another chapter well edited by InkStainedFire. Please Review guys, I really love the reviews from previous chapter. ENJOY!!!

* * *

**The talk and the falling part two**

"I'm happy for you, Bells. You finally found love, and someone that actually loves you deeply, respects you, and is able to take care and appreciate you just as you deserve."

"WHAT?" I shrieked, standing abruptly from my seat and looking at Jacob in disbelief, thinking that he must've been out of his mind.

"Shhh… Bells, calm down. Sit, please. I'll tell you my reasons, just sit down first,' kay?"

I sat down with an "hmph," showing Jake how displeased I was with him. I gave him my best scowl and told him to continue with his explanation.

"Look, I've known you for like forever, Bells. Hell, it was me who introduced and encouraged you to date that lame Newton."

"Jake! How could you say that? Mike is one of your closest friends!"

"I know, but that doesn't mean that I won't acknowledge that he's a loser either. Bella, you were settling with Mike. You didn't love him and you never would, and from Leah's and my observations, neither did Mike. He never appreciated you enough; hell, you guys rarely talk anymore. Look, did your heart ever beat so hard when you were around Mike? Hell Bella, did he even ever give an orgasm?" I blushed profusely, not believing that Jake just asked me about my sex life.

"Jake! What is wrong with you???"

"I'm just trying to open your eyes and heart, Bella. Don't run from your true love and happiness just because it's new, unfamiliar and too exciting for you. You always run from that, Bella, thinking that you aren't good enough and all that bullshit. And for the love of all that is holy, this is actually the first time that someone actually loves you enough to smack you to make you realize that you're being a stubborn child."

I stared at him; I could not believe a word that had just come out of my best friend's mouth. Jake, on the other hand, continued as if everything that he just said was normal.

"Look, I know that you think that all this time you were in love with Mike. But Bella, trust me, I know you weren't. You guys hardly connected; the only reason you stayed with him was because he gave you a steady life. You were too afraid to change that, thinking that you weren't good enough for others. You were also too afraid of becoming like Renee, for in your mind Renee is flighty- the one who caused your father heartbreak. You think you are being responsible, but I think you're preventing your own happiness. Bella, you are you, and it is okay to express yourself a little bit, live a little bit, take on challenges and try to be happy in this life. Edward offers you that much, you told me yourself, it was like he could read your mind, but no Bella, it was not a mind reader; it was simply a man who loved a woman enough that the man was attentive enough to know what his lady needed."

I looked at Jacob, shocked at what he had just told me. Was this true? Did I settle with Mike? "But how do you know that Mike is not in love with me, Jake? What if I hurt him?"

"See Bella, there, right there is your proof. You have been with Mike for how long now? Four years? Yet you still don't know yours or Mike's feelings. Bella, you don't love Mike; don't you think it's only fair to let him go, even if he's hurt now rather than later when all is too late?"

I sighed, letting Jake's words sink into my mind. I was more confused than ever before, having just met with my best friend. I thought that Jake would go crazy about how Edward had treated me and tell me to just leave him. Never in my dreams would I expect that Jake would actually approve of Edward.

"I don't know Jake. It's too confusing."

"Bells, just think about this, okay? Does Edward makes you shiver every time he touches you? Does he make your heart beat like there's no tomorrow? Does Edward seem to know what it is that you want? Does Edward respect your wishes, apart from 'kidnapping' you? Do you feel like making him happy every time? Those are signs that you are starting to fallen in love. Embrace it Bells, don't go running from your own happiness. Just think about it 'kay?"

I nodded, not knowing what to say anymore. We continued talking about everything and nothing before Jake told me that he had to go back before Leah killed him. We hugged each other and I made a promise to Jacob to keep my eyes and heart open. Funny how both my old best friend and new best friend had said the exact same thing, for me to open both my heart and eyes.

I changed into my pajamas and curled myself on the bed, wanting to think over what Jake had told me before having to talk to Edward.

It didn't take long for me to think that I knew, even before Jake told me, that I had lost whatever connection I had with Mike. Hell, I didn't even know if there ever was one. The main question, however, was had I really fallen in love with Edward? I heard the door open and the rustling of feet, knowing that it was Edward. I hadn't yet made my decision, nor did I understand what was in my mind yet. I slowly uncurled from my fetal position and sat up. There, walking slowly, was my personal Adonis. He was wearing his scrubs, for he only had to treat patients and did not have to deal with any other businesses.

Edward looked at me hesitantly, his eyes a tad bit sad, and again I saw some fear in them. Vulnerable, I thought. That was how Edward was looking at me. But why? What was it that scared him? "Did you meet Jacob today, Bella?" He asked while walking to the closet and changing his clothes.

"Uhh… yeah, I did," I answered him, meekly.

"Oh… How was it? Did you have a pleasant conversation?" He walked to me shirtless, only wearing his pajama pants. He sat himself against the headboard and dragged me with him, hugging my back to his chest.

"It was alright. I talked about a lot of things with him."

"And what was it that you guys talked about?" Edward asked.

I sighed, not really know what to say. Part of me wanted to tell him everything that was on my mind, but would he get angry? But didn't he tell me last night that he would only smack me when I was being childish? Throwing tantrums, and not being reasonable? Was I? How do you tell someone that you don't know whether or not you love them?

"Love? Bella? What did you and Jacob discuss today?" Edward asked me again, a bit louder this time.

"I… I don't really know how to tell you. Honestly, I still don't really understand myself. It's just been too overwhelming for me. Can you give me another day, Edward? I know that I told you I want to talk, but could you give me another day? Can we talk tomorrow?" I asked him, turning my head slightly to the left, looking at his green eyes.

"Of course. Anything you want. I told you Bella, as long as you are calm and not being unreasonable, I won't smack you. Please, do not be afraid at me. I love you, sweetheart. I really do," he told me softly and kissed my head.

I was shocked; okay, I was stunned. Had I really been that unreasonable those two times he slapped me? Was it really that easy to tell Edward anything I wanted? 'Wow' I thought to myself. I knew that I could sometimes be really stubborn; okay, most of the time. But was I really that childish? But come on, I was sad and angry; who wouldn't be? Dragged by a stranger, held against your will? What normal person won't throw a tantrum at that?

Edward, somehow knowing that I was deep in thought, lightly picked me up and set us both under the blanket. I hadn't realized I was that tired. I guess with all the talking and the shocks, I was asleep within seconds.

Edward woke me up early in the morning as usual. He looked deep into my brown eyes; looking at his eyes was just so amazing. His green ones were just so beautiful. He kissed me deeply, exploring my mouth sensually. We then took our turns in the bathroom and went about our routines as usual, having breakfast with Alice and Jasper, and me going with Kate to exercise.

After I finished my daily exercise and took a shower Edward told me that he had to go to work today. He told me to enjoy my day and that I was free to do whatever I wanted. He also told me that I shouldn't hesitate to reject Alice if ever I felt like I wanted to be alone. Edward then hugged me tightly and kissed me deeply, like he was afraid I was going to disappear or something. He looked at my eyes again, and in a very deep serious tone said how much he loved me.

I looked back at the man in front of me. My heart was hammering; my skin where he touched me was tingling with a funny sensation. I didn't know how I felt about him. I knew that to fall in love with Edward would be an easy thing. He was such a passionate man. Yet, I couldn't say it to him. I couldn't love him. He kidnapped me for God's sake! I kissed his cheek and told him to have a great day. He smiled his crooked smile at me before turning and walking out of the door. I swear my heart stopped beating for a second.

I talked with Alice for some time, discussing the details of the engagement party. We had lunch together and then Alice left me alone, saying that she had a lot of stuff to do for the party. I guess Alice knew that I was having a major debate about my feelings at the moment and thus gave me time to be alone and think. So there I was, sitting at Edward's and my small entertainment room, trying to figure out my own feelings.

I stared at the blank white wall, thinking about everything that had happen over these past two weeks or so. I still remembered the day I was about to go to work. I remembered feeling very empty and confused. But I thought it was just me being an ungrateful bitch. I started thinking about my relationship with Mike.

I had dated Mike for three years. We started going out my third year in Uni. He was doing a banking and finance degree, wanting to become like his mother, a trade broker. I was doing my degree on secondary teaching, majoring in English. We met the first time through Jacob. We were going to this concert, and Jake being the socializing kind of guy, kindly invited Mike along. We didn't really hit it off the first time, though. I remembered only thinking that he was cute. We hardly even talked that night, but Jacob, knowing that both Mike and I were single, thought that it will be cool if we dated.

I remembered after that night he had gone to Mike's dorm room pretty often. Little did I know that he went there to talk about me, coaxing Mike to start dating me. I was so angry at Jacob and embarrassed. How dare he do that to me? It made me feel like I wasn't good enough for anyone without my best friend's help. Like I couldn't even find a boy to like me because of me. But I couldn't stay angry with Jake that long, and then, the next thing I knew, Mike was being very sweet. He started driving me everywhere, buying me cute stuff, and for goodness sake, he even walked in the rain just to ask me to come back to him when we broke up because his mother didn't like me in the first the place (we broke up, well, I broke up with him because his mom didn't approve of our relationship). His mom ended up loving me though, and at the time I was really swooning with all the attention that he was giving me because let's be honest here, I was very lonely back then.

I remembered I was very happy with Mike for the first year or so; we had sex for the first time shortly after a month of dating. It was awkward, to be said; he came right after he entered me. However, we did it quite often after that, and he did last longer then. I knew that neither one of us could communicate well, and I found myself being very frustrated with Mike, feeling that he didn't understand me at all. But I thought it was just because all men in general were like that, that it was natural for men and women to be different and thus it was normal if we did not connect.

Jacob was right; I did not love Mike. I did care for him; he was a sweet boy, not a jerk or anything like that. He took care of me in his own way, and I think that he loved me as well, but we were not in love. We hardly even had sex anymore since our second anniversary passed. Ever since then, having sex with Mike was like a job, like a thing that we had to do just because we were a couple. And Mike never even wanted to touch me down there, saying that it was weird.

Having this epiphany somehow relieved me. I was not in love with Mike; why was I so happy with this realization? 'Now what?' I thought to myself. Did this mean that I loved Edward? How did I know what love was? To be honest I was actually scared. Scared that Edward's passion for me would be short lived. Just like Mike. I mean, although he never gave me an orgasm, he looked like he was attracted me the first year. That year he looked at me like I was a goddess. He couldn't keep his hands off me. But then, when the passion started wearing off, he didn't even kiss me on the lips anymore. That was my greatest fear. Not to mention that for some reason, falling in love with Edward would hurt me even more if Edward ever lost his passion towards me.

I was scared to feel lonely again, scared of returning to that feeling that I had before I came there, when I had felt like I wasn't wanted or loved. Now that I had a glimpse of feeling like I was very much wanted and loved, I was scared that if I were to succumb to those feelings, I would be very much heartbroken if they were ever to disappear. Not to mention Edward himself was a living Greek God and I was a very plain, normal girl didn't help with the fear I was feeling either.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't even realize how late it was already. I didn't hear Edward come in until his strong arms lifted me from my seat and he settled me on his lap. He kissed my head softly and rubbed my back, leaving me alone in my thoughts. I snuggled more into his chest, reveling in his nice smell and warmth. I felt safe and warm in his hug, but at the same time excited as well. My heart was hammering and my skin was tingling all over. Edward didn't say a thing, waiting to make conversation when I was ready.

I looked at Edward's jaw through my eyelashes, thinking about who Edward was. I somewhat understood the way Edward thought now. My other epiphany for the day, I guessed. I came to understand that Edward only wanted me to tell him everything, only he wanted me to say it rationally, that is, not throwing any unreasonable tantrums when he and I do not agree on something. With that new insight, I saw the real Edward. He was a charming man indeed; passionate, smart, strong willed and, not to mention, handsome.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Isabella?" Damn him for calling me like that. I could feel my panties get wetter just from him saying my full name. This man really would be the death of me one day.

And thus I told him everything: all my thoughts and feelings that I had in my mind and heart for the past two weeks. I told him about the phone call that I made to my father, the conversation that I had with Jake yesterday, the epiphany that I had about Mike, and most importantly, I told him about my fears.

"I could very easily fall in love with you, Edward, but how would I know how long it would last, how long you would feel like you were in love with me? I am not that beautiful nor am I sexy. What would happen if I let go of myself, only to find that one day you do not desire me anymore? I think I was alright with Mike because I couldn't actually fall in love with him, thus I was not very heartbroken with it. But you, Edward, if I let my heart fall in love with you, which I assure you is very easy to do, I would be very devastated if you left me," I told him.

Edward was silent for a few minutes; he didn't say a word, just rubbed my back softly. He then sighed and cupped my face, tilting it up so that we were looking at each other.

"Bella," he sighed, "I. Love. You. No words in any language can describe how much I love you. You are the only woman who can make me feel like this, Bella. I don't know why you think that you are not beautiful; Isabella, my love, you are beyond beautiful. One look at you or even a fraction of an image of you can make me hard as wood," he told me, his voice deep and husky. I blushed at his confession.

"I cannot promise you that I will not lose my passion towards you, but I also cannot promise you that I will lose it. However, I know from my parents that true love is forever. And I promise you this, Bella: you are it for me. You are my true love and no matter what, no matter when, I will always love you. So what I'm trying to say is that because I am pretty sure I will love you forever, I will always desire you, because for me, my desire is only for the person that I love," he told me before he kissed me deeply.

I processed the words he had just told me. He said that he would always desire me because he would love me forever. This man, Edward freaking Cullen, just promised me that he would not lose his love for me no matter what.

I look at him teary-eyed; my heart was so full like it would explode. No, I was not in love with him yet, but I would be. It would be very soon and very hard.

"Thank you, Edward. I promise you that I will fall in love with you, Edward. I may have already, but I am just not ready to say or face it yet. But I promise you that when I do, you will be the first person that I tell."

Edward looked at me intensely for a second before he kissed my lips hard. He swept his tongue over my lips, asking for entrance. Before I knew it, he was carrying me towards the bed while kissing me. He put me in the middle of the bed, slowly undressing me. His touches and kisses were slow, passionate, and loving. I helped him undress as well and tried my damn hardest to control my erratic heartbeat and breathing. He kissed, licked and sucked every inch of my body and I did the same. We didn't have sex that night, though we did help each other reach orgasm using our hands and mouths. After we finished, we looked at each other under the blanket, our bodies was entangled with one another. We didn't say anything, for everything that needed to be said had already been said. What was left was only for me to try and face my own fear of falling in love and try to love Edward as much as he loved me. We soon fell asleep just like that, and before I was deep asleep I remembered thinking, 'if this I'm feeling right now is not love, then fuck me, I don't know what love is then.'

The rest of the week flew by very quickly. Alice was very thrilled when I told her about my epiphany and conversation with Edward. But the engagement party that she was planning for me was a nightmare! I couldn't imagine how I was going to survive it. And when she told me about how I would have to be introduced formally to the world, I seriously freaked out. She told me how I would have to be photographed and how I should acted in public after that. She also told me that I needed to have more confidence in myself. The real world is very cruel, and for that I needed to be smart and not a kind fool.

Edward again surprised me with the house that I requested from him. He gave me a stack of pictures and told me to choose whatever house that I wanted. I chose a house that was very beautiful. It was spacious enough, an old style Victorian house that had just been refurbished. There was a lot of glass in the house that gave it an open and welcoming feeling. It had 7 bedrooms with two offices, four bathrooms and a basement. I couldn't believe that I, Isabella Marie Swan, would be buying a house as easy as buying a book. Edward easily told the realtor of my choices and within seconds the house was ours. We agreed that we would move into the house, just Edward and I, two bodyguards, several maids and one cook, after our engagement party. Extra bodyguards would still go there, but they wouldn't be staying in the house and would have a rotation of some sort.

On Thursday evening I was very surprised when, during dinner, Edward asked me on date. My smile could not have been any bigger and my heart was jumping for joy. He told me that he would take me out on Saturday since he had nothing to do that day. He told Alice where he planned to take me so that Alice could work her "magic" on me. I pouted and whined, begging him to tell me where he was taking me, and for the first time he just laughed at me, his eyes light and tinkling with happiness. He shook his head, saying there was no way he was going to tell.

For the first time in the past two weeks, I was truly happy. Actually, for the first time of my life, I was truly happy.

* * *

**Review Review Review... _ **


	12. Chapter 11 The Date

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never will. All belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**I know, it's been ages since I actually updated. What's wrong with me?? Simple... L A Z Y, yeah, I got that laziness attack. Thank you guys for all the reviews and Pm that I received, it's the only thing that actually keep me going. Please keep the reviews, any input is appreciated, even those who says that they don't like the story. LOL.... Enjoy this chapter, hopefully I can finish the next one faster. Cheers...**

* * *

**The Date**

"Aliceeee… Ouch! That hurts!" I shrieked at Alice. It was the day where Edward and I would be having our first date. Alice was Alice, what more could I say? The past week had been bliss; I never knew that I could feel this full, happy, and satisfied. Edward was calmer and sweeter, though he still couldn't let go of his controlling ways, but I guess maybe that was what made him even sexier? Yeah… I knew I liked that part of him anyway.

Anyway, going back to the original topic; date… sigh… I had no idea what Edward had planned for us that evening, although I really tried my best to find out. But both the Cullens were just too damn stubborn for their own good. I was still wondering though whether I had fallen in love with Edward, or if I would ever fall in love with him, and if I actually fell in love with him would I fall in love with him for real and not just because I was being hostage, you know that hostage/kidnapper thingy, what was that call again? Oh… the Stockholm Syndrome.

"Done! Oh my God Bella!! Edward is definitely going to pass out looking at you, you are sooooo beautiful!" Alice said excitedly, pulling me from my deep thoughts. I really wondered though, did Alice ever do anything without excitement? Didn't she feel tired of being all the perky all the time?

I looked at the mirror, and to say that I was shocked at my own image was an understatement. I actually looked beautiful and that was say something coming from me! "Wow," I said to no one… I turned back to Alice, hugged her tight and whispered, "Thanks Alice, no one has ever done anything this nice for me before." Alice merely shrugged her shoulders and said, "That's what sisters do, and Bella, you are my sister." I smiled at her, feeling very overwhelmed with how nice she was to me but really enjoying the feeling nonetheless.

"Alright, enough of this mushy mushy," Alice said.

I laughed really hard, "Mushy mushy? Really Alice? Where did you even learn that word?"

Alice simply laughed with me and shrugged, "Come, Edward must be very anxious now waiting for you. You know how impatient my brother can be," Alice said while dragging me out of the room and down the stairs.

We went down to the main living room, and there standing intensely, was Edward. He was wearing an all black and white tuxedo, looking just like an Armani model come alive from some fucking GQ cover. He turned around when he heard our footsteps and appeared to be frozen, like seriously frozen with his mouth hanging open like some idiot. I looked at him, wondering what was wrong with him, and before I had the chance to say anything, Edward snapped from whatever haze he was in and made his way to me in two long strides. He looked at me intensely before suddenly kissing me hard.

"Your beauty should be a crime Isabella; no one should be allowed to be this beautiful," he whispered in my ear, his hot breath fanning my neck. "Do you think you should be punished for this sin, Isabella?" he added softly, his voice husky and deep. I closed my eyes, trying to hold my moan. Edward's voice and hot breath, the way he said 'punished' and my own wild imagination of what it would entail, was enough to make my panties more than wet.

"Edward," I half groaned and moaned, losing myself in the burning passion that I felt for this man.

"Come Isabella, I promised you we would continue this later tonight. But for now, I have arranged a marvelous night especially for you," Edward said, lightly pushing me toward the front door with his hand on my back.

Edward led to me to a black car; I was quite surprised to see that he was using this car, for as far as I knew, he referred to this car as his 'special occasion car'. When I looked at him, he simply shrugged and said that this date was a very special occasion and thus we need to use this car. I asked him what was so special about the car, for it was neither a BMW nor a Mercedes. Edward laughed at me and told me that the car was much more special than the BMW and Mercedes combined. "This is an Aston Martin Vanquish sweetheart," he told me, chuckling. I, in return, could only shrug, for I still didn't know the difference anyway.

He drove us to one of the most expensive restaurants in town, the Volterra. I remembered when I was still with Mike; I kept hinting to him that I wished we could eat there just once. Guess Mike just didn't understand what the hints meant or he just simply didn't care. We were seated in one of the secluded booths, and the food was very delicious. We exchanged questions and answers; he told me how it felt being raised as a Cullen man, and what the expectations were. I, in return, told him about my childhood.

Never in my whole life had I ever dreamt I would have a date like this. When I dated Mike, we hardly ever went out on what could be counted as dates. Even during our anniversary, we would simply go out during normal dinner time and Mike would ask me what I wanted to eat, whether it was to be Chinese, Steak, Italian or what-have-you. Not even once had Mike planned something for me like this. Thus, being treated like this by Edward, it made me feels very special, different.

Talking with Edward was easy and effortless; I never thought that Edward could tell a lot of funny jokes, jokes that could actually make a person laugh out loud. Edward told me that he was raised with Emmet, and though I never met Emmet, Edward said that Emmet was the family joker. I learned so much about Edward that night and slowly but surely, I could feel that I was falling in love more and more with the amazing man in front of me.

We finished dinner with Edward ordering a desert of Tiramisu. He told me that we could not declare this a date if we didn't try the Tiramisu. Boy, oh how he was right; the Tiramisu was just to die for. "Mmm… Edward, this Tiramisu is a sin…mmm…" I moaned and licked my lips. Out of nowhere, I suddenly felt Edward crush his lips to mine. I moaned into his mouth, and Edward open his and was about to deepen the kiss.

"Edward Cullen?" I heard a smooth voice call. Edward turned his head from my face with a groan of annoyance. He looked at the girl that called his name. At the moment, I was feeling both ashamed and annoyed for being caught kissing Edward in public by someone I didn't know. I slowly opened my eyes and tried to have a peek at who interrupted our kiss. In front of me was a very stunning lady. Her hair was strawberry blonde, and her body was simply perfect. No other explanation could be said, for she is just that: stunning.

"Good evening Tanya. What a surprise meeting you here," Edward greeted her in a polite voice, though I could still hear a subtle hint of annoyance.

"I am having dinner with my family; there's Kate, Garret and Irina. I thought I saw you and came to see if I was right," she replied, placing her hand on Edward's arm and smiling brightly.

Edward, in return, nodded and slowly stepped backward one step and held his hand out to me. I greedily grabbed it, feeling a tiny bit smug, for Edward had not only remembered that he was on a date with me, but he had actually chosen me instead of this goddess in front of us.

"Tanya, I would like you to meet my Bella. It is not official yet, but she is the soon to be Bella Cullen. As for now, she is my soon to be fiancée, Isabella Swan." 'Swoon, what an introduction' I thought; I felt like he was introducing some Aphrodite instead of someone normal like me. This man was just too charming for his own good.

I blushed again (nope, nothing new there), and held out my hand to introduce myself. Tanya appeared shocked, looking frantically between me and Edward; somehow I thought she was waiting for Edward to say "Got you, just kidding". After what seemed like an hour (though in reality it was only two minutes or so), Edward cleared his throat and Tanya snapped from her frantic looking and composed her face before shaking my hand.

She looked at me with a blank expression before looking at Edward again.

"Fiancée? I thought you said you were not interested in anyone, Edward? What led to this surprise event?" She asked.

I felt Edward tense beside me; knowing Edward, he must've felt angry at the moment. Edward was very… how do you say? Dark? Controlling? Sexist? He didn't like it when people questioned him on why or what he was doing, especially when it was a woman nonetheless that was asking.

I looked at Edward and held his hand in mine, trying to calm him down a little bit. He looked at me and smiled a little before he looked at Tanya again.

"Not that I have to answer to you or anyone Tanya, but I never said that I would never get married or fall in love. I simply said at that time I was not interested in anyone, for there was no one that was interesting to me until I met Bella. I met her one year ago and since then; I have hopelessly fallen in love with her," Edward said tensely.

.GOD. This man really was just too damn charming; never in my life had anyone ever said such romantic things about me. I blushed again at Edward's declaration and I could feel my heart swell so big that I felt like I could simply fly. This man was impossible, this whole thing was impossible. What had I done to be loved like this?

Tanya looked shocked at Edward's answer and smiled tightly before answering him, "Of course, I am sorry for asking such a question Edward. I am happy for you; don't forget to send my family your engagement announcement or wedding invitations then. We would be more than honored to attend. Well, I guess it is time I go back to my family. It's very nice to meet you, Bella," Tanya said before turning and walking to her family's table.

I turned my head towards Edward and before he could say anything I kissed him hard and deep. He happily opened his mouth and I groaned pleasantly when our tongues met. He tasted sweet and a bit bitter, a combination from the Tiramisu. I was so lost in the kiss I just realized that we were in a public place when Edward slowly calmed the kiss. He chuckled lightly and hugged me tightly.

"Not that I am complaining love, but what was that hot kiss for?"

I blushed and could only snuggle my face more into his chest. I could feel his chest rumbling, and when I looked at his face, Edward was chuckling and his eyes were bright. He was happy with my display of affection, and seeing him this happy with it made me even happier. To know that my hugs, kisses, and touches affected him in this way made me feel very special.

"Are you ready to leave, love?" he asked, staring into my eyes; I, in turn, could only nod.

Edward led me to the car and opened my door before making his way to the driver's seat and starting the engine. The journey home was quiet, for there was nothing to be said. Edward kept his hand on mine every time he had the chance. I didn't even pay attention to where we were going until Edward stopped at a house -a big house- but not ours. He smiled at me while I looked at him, confused.

"Edward? Where are we? Whose house is this?" I asked him.

"Bella, I know that you are not comfortable staying in the house we are living in at the moment, as I know you feel the house is too big. Look at this house love; do you not remember who this house belongs to?" he asked me.

I looked at the house in front of me. It did look familiar, but where had I actually seen this house before?

I gasped.

"This is the house that I chose, the one that we agreed to move into once we have our engagement party done. But how? I thought…"

Edward just smiled brightly at me and kissed me slowly.

"You want the house Bella, and I get you the house. It's simple as that, no problem at all. What matters is: do you like it?" he asked me, his face just inches from mine.

"Of course I'll love it; what's not to love? From the moment I saw the house in that catalogue, I've fallen in love with it. But Edward, I just gave you the picture two days ago; how is it possible that you bought it already?" I asked him, not sure if I was amused or bewildered.

"Bella, did you forget who I am already? Do you need a reminder that I am Cullen? You will be a Cullen as well Bella, not to mention, you will be the so called first lady of the Cullens, for I am the leader of the Cullens. What a Cullen wants, a Cullen gets. Keep that in mind, Isabella, or I shall punish you severely if you forget," his voice was deep and husky.

I gulped loudly; my breath was suddenly becoming heavy yet erratic at the same time. I could feel my panties become not so dry anymore as well. How was it possible for him to have this effect on me?

"Do you want to go in and have a look, Bella?"

I slowly opened my eyes only to see him smirk. 'Damn him to hell, he knew exactly what effect he had on me'. I bit my lip, trying to control myself.

I nodded before Edward led me towards the house.

Inside the house it was just as beautiful or even more so than what I had seen in the picture. To my surprise the whole house was still bare and not a single piece of furniture could be found. I guessed being a Cullen didn't always mean that express either does it? Again, just as if Edward could read my mind he proceeded to tell me' "the house is empty love, for I know how you love to have that personal feeling. Alice will take you shopping tomorrow and you may choose whatever you want to fill this house with."

I looked into his eyes once again, and again I was taken aback with the intensity of emotion in his green depths.

"Why?" I asked him.

He looked at me, confused.

"Why me, Edward? I still don't get it. I'm nobody; I'm not even as beautiful as that lady in the restaurant, Tanya, and I don't even have any advantages or leverages that you can gain by being with me. How could you want to be with me?" I asked him, feeling more and more frustrated.

Everything was just too damn confusing; the way he treated me these past two weeks, his punishments that, though painful, were also so Goddamn arousing. And for some crazy reason, I craved being smacked like that again. Which was simply crazy; how could I want to be slapped like that again?

Add that with his sweet, charming, and kind side, and Alice and Jasper and the way they treated me like I was their precious sister. I just didn't get it; I didn't even know who I was anymore. I felt so out of control, so thrilled and happy, and fuck me it scared me to hell.

"Bella," Edward said, grumbling.

"No, don't Bella me. I don't care whether you are a Cullen or not, I don't care whether you are the most powerful man on earth. What I care about is that I'm losing my damn mind here. What do you want from me, Edward? Because if you're only doing this for some goddamn 'fun' to conquer, I can assure you that it simply won't succeed. I'm a human being, I'm not a toy, and dammit to hell I'm not some cheap skank who will submit simply to be given money or some shit," I shouted at him, my breathing deep and haggard. I could feel my traitorous tears now sliding free on my face.

I could somewhat see Edward's eyes became narrow and his hands were clenching and unclenching on his sides.

I was suddenly being yanked and before I realized it, Edward was hugging me tightly.

"Shhh… quiet down little one. Don't cry anymore. I told you not to have this kind of outburst anymore. Come on; take a deep breath, Isabella. Stop crying," Edward's voice was a mixture of soothing, stern, and velvet.

I tried my best to calm down my haggard breaths and hiccups. Edward slowly released me from his hug and wiped my tears with his thumb. He looked at me before slowly kissing me. His kiss was slow and passionate. I moaned again as he slowly massaged his tongue to mine.

"Good girl. Now, let us go home and then we shall talk about this okay?"

Again all I could do was nod.

Thousands of possibilities were rushing through my mind. What would he do? Would he 'punish' me? He certainly would. That much I knew, yet why did I feel excited and not scared anymore? How much more wrong could this be? Within two damn weeks, had I become a slut?

Also, what would he say about all that I just asked him? Would he simply say again that he fell in love with me the first day we met? What will he say about Tanya? I tried to think about everything that Edward would say or do, and though I couldn't come up with anything, it disturbed me to find that instead of being scared, I was actually feeling excited and somewhat anticipating it.

I sighed to myself and felt more confused than I have ever been in my entire life.

* * *

**_PRESS THAT GREEN BOTTON!!!! _please pretty please? Reviews is better than Edward's hot smack and smutt... **


	13. Chapter 12 Surrender

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never was and never will. All belong to the great Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: Hey there, thank you for all your wonderful reviews. I really heart you guys, here's the new chapter, I do hope I don't disappoint you with how the story turns out. About the so long apart update, I do wish I can have concrete reason of why I havn't update for so long, however I do have non except that I got a block writer. For those who could me an idea on how the story could go on please PM or review and I shall forever be grateful :). Well, without further ado, please enjoy this new chapter, and please REVIEWWWW!!! **

**Please give your biggest hug to my lovely beta _inkstainedfire _for without her, this story would not be as great as it is now.**

* * *

I could hear and feel my heart beating so loud that I thought my ribcage would easily be broken. My feelings and emotions were everywhere; excited, scared, sad, happy, and confused were mixed. My mind was swirling with these emotions and there was nothing that I could do. I wanted… no… I needed to know my own feelings. The past two weeks had been a roller coaster of fate and emotion for me.

But how does one confirm their own emotions and feelings?

"Please take a shower and change into something more comfortable, and then we'll talk. Don't cry sweetheart, everything will be alright, okay?" His voice was smooth and comforting.

I nodded, too tired to say anything and made my way to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. My face was red and blotchy from the cry. My hair was a mess and the makeup was ruined. I quickly discarded my clothes and turned on the shower.

The feeling of the warm water instantly relaxed me. Just what I needed at that moment. Thinking back over the night, I couldn't help but feeling slightly guilty. Okay, a lot guilty. The man had just taken me on the best date of my life, and what did I do? I went into hysterics. Yeah, what a way to end a great date Bella, not to mention that the man was just trying to make you happy by showing you the house that you wanted. A house for goodness sake; who in their right mind give you a house on your first date?! I chuckled darkly.

I took my time in cleaning myself, inhaling deeply; I tried to relax in the scent of my body wash and shampoo: freesia and strawberry. Edward always said that he loves this scent on me, enticing, he said. I stopped myself, Edward… Within just two weeks, my entire mindset consisted only of Edward. Without even realizing it, that man had drilled into my heart more than anyone had in my whole life.

I thought I had sorted it all out the last time I had that talk with Jacob and Edward. I thought I already promised him that I would give him the chance to fall in love with him. I shook my head; this was just all too confusing.

I dried myself, very slowly, trying to prolong the inevitable. I did not even know what was waiting for me out there. Would he get really mad? How many smacks would I get tonight? Fifteen? Twenty? The thought of pain somehow caused a shiver down to my spine. No, not in fear, but for some twisted reason, in anticipation and pleasure.

I sighed; there was no use in prolonging the inevitable. I quickly dressed in a tank top and training pants and made my way out of the bathroom.

There on the sofa was Edward, his head was in his hands, both his shoulders were hunched down and he looked tired – defeated.

It broke my heart.

He realized that I was in the room and raised his head slowly to look at me. His eyes were sad for a brief of moment before they suddenly turn into a hard mask. I shivered at it; I could feel the hair on my neck literally standing.

"Strip Isabella," Edward said, his voice was rough and deep.

"Excuse me?" I asked him, dumbfounded. 'Did he just ask me to strip?' I thought to myself.

"I said; strip Isabella," he again said, pronouncing each word as distinctly and clearly as possible.

I slowly lifted the hem of tank top, both hands trembling and I could swear on my life that my whole body was starting to shake as well.

It took me more than two minutes just to get out of the tank top and training pants.

Edward stood up slowly from the sofa and he slowly walked his way over to stand in front of me. My whole body was trembling, and there was nothing I could do to make it stop. Once he was standing in front of me, he slowly caressed my cheek with the back of his hand.

Sighing like there was a hundred tons of weight on his shoulders, Edward slowly murmured to me.

"Punishment, then we'll talk. Bend over the table Bella; I shall not be as lenient as before this time," his voice somehow sounded wrong, tired, defeated, emotionless.

I made my way to the table with my whole body shaking, trembling like there was no tomorrow. I slowly bent my body over the table, my ass hanging out, freely displayed. Ashamed did not even cover what I was feeling.

"I'm sorry Edward, don't do this again… Please… I beg of you…" I whimpered.

"Fifteen sets will do, as usual Isabella count each strike out loud." His voice was flat, emotionless yet stern at the same time. I was literally sobbing, my whole body was trembling so hard and my tears were flowing freely.

"Please Edward, please don't," I whimpered.

SMACK

"One," I whimpered pathetically.

Unlike previous 'punishments' Edward did not say a word. It was like a robot who smacked me, an automatic robot slapping my bottom with just enough pressure. I cried really hard, feeling utterly embarrassed with my state of nakedness and aroused. I wondered how it was possible for me to even feel wet and aroused when I was being smacked like some worthless Goddamn child.

By the end of my punishment, I was surprised to feel that Edward was slowly massaging my bottom and damn it all to hell, kissing and licking both cheeks of my butt.

"So wet and warm, does that smack feel good Isabella?" Edward asked me, his forefinger was in my pussy and his thumb was circling my clit.

"Ah…nngghh… Edward…" I replied; my mind was blank, for all I could think of was the pleasure that my lower body was experiencing at the moment.

"Tell me Bella; tell me that you are mine and that you would absolutely do anything that I wish you to. Tell me!" Edward's voice was deep, husky, stern. He started to insert two fingers and pumped in and out of me slowly.

"Yes… Yes… I'm yours Edward, God!" I screamed; my mind was filled only with the pleasure that I knew only Edward could give.

"Give me your mind, body and soul and I promise you Isabella that you will have absolutely nothing other than happiness," his voice was just above a whisper, his breath was hot against my neck.

"Edward…please… more…" My whole body was trembling with pure ecstasy and all I could feel and think was pure pleasure, but each and every word that Edward said was somehow ingrained into my brain.

"Tell me Bella, surrender to me and I promise you that I shall give you the release that you so want and need," his thumb was circling my clit, while three fingers of his were now pumping in and out of my pussy furiously. My body shook; I could start to feel the orgasm building inside me, ready to explode.

My mind was full; I wanted nothing more than to be released, I would give and surrender anything to be able to feel that immense release of pleasure. "Yesss… yesss… I'm yours, God I promise Edward, I promise I'll do anything you want me to do," I screamed while Edward whispered, "Come for me Isabella," then bit my shoulder while his hand was still pumping my pussy and the other hand pinched one of my nipples. I shuddered before my whole body suddenly went rigid, my orgasm hitting hard and I shouted his name over and over like a prayer.

Waves of pleasure washed over me like a tide of the sea and when my breathing was somewhat under control, I started sobbing. I don't know why I was crying, or what kind of cry it was, but all I knew was that I needed the emotional release that crying could give. Edward carried my naked body to the bed and tucked the blanket around us before he hugged me and just let me cry on his chest.

After some time, I could feel myself become calmer and the sobs were now just a series of hiccups. Edward rubbed circles around my back, trying to soothe and calm me down. "Are you feeling lighter now?" he suddenly asked, his voice smooth, kind and calm.

I looked at him, surprised.

"Bella," he sighed. "Do you really think that I do all this without any knowledge whatsoever about your state of mind?" He asked me, his voice soft.

Confused about what it was that he was saying I asked him what he meant, my voice trembling and hoarse from the cry.

".You," he stated matter of fact-ly, "when I say that I love you, I do not simply just say it and that's it. Do you really think I would simply love you without knowing who you are in the first place? I acknowledge that I did feel attracted with you in the first place when I saw you that day outside that tutoring centre. But I did not fall in love you directly Bella; do you really think this is some dumb fiction?" he asked me again, chuckling slightly.

Thinking that it was a rhetorical question, I didn't answer any of his questions and just stared at him, confused.

"Bella, that day when I knew that I was attracted to you, I hired some people to do some research about you. There was not only a highly intelligence PI, there was also a profiler."

"Profiler?" I cut him off, not really understanding what a profiler means.

Edward nodded and said, "Yes, profiling simply means that these people are to make a profile out of your life and behavior. They will sort of make an assumption about your behavior, why did you do what you did, what the state of your emotions were and what kind of a person you are. I know that you must think, ' how could one really tell what kind of a person the other is?' Its simple Bella: they've been following you every single second of your life for the past year; they did thorough research based on your childhood history and your daily life. It may not be a hundred percent concrete or correct, but it was somewhat correct," he said calmly.

My mind was reeling with this new information. This man just practically acknowledged that he'd been stalking me this past year? A whole damn year just to make a profile of my behavior because he felt a slight attraction toward me? Damn scary, I'm telling you. But then, why did I feel like I actually liked it? It made me feel important, wanted.

"From there I gathered that you were not only beautiful on the outside, but you were even more gorgeous on the inside. You are selfless, caring, and most of all, you have the purest and kindest heart one can find these days," Edward said while looking straight into my eyes. I blushed; my heart was so warm with his words.

"And that what makes me fall in love with you so deeply. However, in the Cullen family, we are very old fashion as I mentioned it to you before. We men are very proud of ourselves in taking care of our women. You, Isabella, are a very independent woman. Now, I am not saying that it is wrong or that I wanted you to be dependent or even for you to change, because trust me when I say that I love your independence and stubbornness. It was the way you reacted to all suggestion, help, care and love from the people who care about you that I am trying to teach you to change," he stopped for a moment, trying to find a way to explain it better.

"You see, Bella, your whole life was about you taking care of someone else. You see help, suggestions and care from other people as weakness and as something that you for some ridiculous reason are not entitled to. You are a very shy person, and you having to be the adult in your family didn't help the matter. You do not like it when you are the center of attention, nor do you know how to react in that kind of situation, whether it was simply you being stared at or people simply focusing on you to help you. You felt overwhelmed, and with no one telling or teaching you to be confident the only way you knew how to deal with your feelings was to throw a tantrum like a child," Edward said. He was freaking telling me about myself a hundred times better than I could. How wrong was that?

"With that understanding, I had a lengthy discussion with Jasper, seeing as he was the one with the psychology and psychiatrics degrees in this family. You see, Bella, there are different types of dominance in this world. Also, there are different kinds of relationships in this world. What Jasper offered me then was a very mild version of a dominant and submissive relationship, D/s relationship. Have you heard of it before?" he asked me softly, while I could only nod, dumbfounded.

"Isn't that where the girl gets treated with no respect at all and is being beaten with all kind of floggers and whips and being chained and all scary and kinky and…" I said hurriedly, very confused and overwhelmed, having been told by my future fiancée that he was what? Introducing me to Kinky D/s Relationship 101?

Edward chuckled, "Shhh… relax Bella; take a deep breath for me love. Let me explain it to you," he said calmly. I took a very deep breath and released it slowly, trying to calm myself.

"There are many varieties in the D/s relationship, but basically one is the dominant and the other is the submissive. The dominant will then have the right to 'punish' the submissive in case the submissive did not behave accordingly. The punishment, though mainly smacking, did not always have to use the floggers or whips. The main idea is simply to have one person to dominate the other by setting up rules and punishments for the submissive," he said slowly. Though I'd heard before about the D/s type of relationships, this was the first time I'd actually heard it as something normal as opposed to a scary kind of D/s relationship. However, it was his next statement that shook me to the core.

"You, my dearest Isabella, are a natural born submissive," he said to me, looking straight into my eyes. I gaped at him, speechless, not knowing what to say.

"The problem with you being the adult your whole life and the thing with you not knowing how to react with being the centre of attention makes you a natural born submissive. You need someone to guide you in channeling or releasing your emotions. Tell me Bella, though you felt somewhat humiliated with the punishments that I gave you, did you not find release at the same time? All the cries and orgasms, did it not make you feel lighter and more controlled?" he asked.

I gaped; my mind went into overdrive. Yet I pondered how true Edward's words were. Each and every time he 'smacked' me I did feel excited, aroused even. Also, I did feel like a new person and both my mind and emotions were lighter as well, like I was free of trouble after that, like my mind was clearer and I could think better and more thoroughly.

"I'm right, aren't I Bella? And you know I'm right as well from the expression on your face. By smacking you it was the only way for me to make you cry and release all your emotion. While crying is the only for you to release your emotions, you are still confused as you do not know what to do or feel, and words themselves are not good enough for you to cry and face your problems and emotions. You tend to throw tantrums to avoid the problem as you do not know how to deal with the emotions that came with the problems. By letting someone dominate you, smacking you, it gives you a sense and guidance on how to face and channel your issues," he explained to me.

I, on the other hand, could only lie there quietly. Not knowing what to say of this big revelation that this man just said about me. Was it true? Did I always hide from every problem that I had simply because I did not know how to deal with the emotions, I always felt that I was not worthy enough to be cared for that way, and three words themselves were not good enough for me as a release?

"Sleep, Bella. Think about everything I said, feel the release and comfort that I can provided you and has just gave you. I promise you that there is not a single thing that I will not do for you and that everything I do is and will always be for your good. I love you, Bella."

My eyes were heavy, yet my mind wouldn't stop working. I remembered the numb feeling when I was with Mike; no excitement whatsoever ever crossed my mind. I remembered feeling very selfish and ungrateful for feeling so empty. Compared to what I was feeling now, well… I felt exhilarated. Happy, ecstatic, but most importantly, I felt special, needed, worthy and excited. This man, the most powerful man this earth has, had chosen me to be the one that he loved. Not only that, he literally did everything in his power to know me. Me, simple, plain Isabella Swan. With these thoughts I surrendered my heart. No one could love me more than Edward, and only the dumbest, most idiotic person would not fall in love with the greatest man this world could offer. That night, on my first date, I realized that I, Isabella Swan, was hopelessly, unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen.

* * *

NOW YOU KNOW WHAT YOU NEED TO DO!!!

**SUGGEST AND REVIEW PLEASEEE!!! _ PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE?? **


	14. Chapter 13 I Love you

**Disclaimer: none of this is mine... All are property of Stephanie Meyer.  
**

**A/N: I'm back, hopefully I'll be able to write regularly. There's no reason on why I was absent this long though, so I'm really sorry for those who keep on waiting for updates. Great applause for my wonderful beta; inkstainedfire. One more thing, I'm really struggling in writing lemons, anyone would like to collaborate with me in writing lemons? I will give you the setting, all you have to do was just write it into story. Please let me know if any of you is interested in helping me. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews... Love you all... **

* * *

I loved him... God how weird yet light-hearted it made realising that I Loved Edward freaking Cullen. I fucking fell in love with my own abductor who I thought had been fucking abusing me all the time. Not to mention that he freaking twisted my mind, saying that it was fine and oh so normal for him to smack me from time to time. Unfucking believable. I actually fucking loved him. It had been two days since that magical twisted night where I realised that I fucking fell in love with Edward Cullen. It had also been two days since my heart beat like a hammer in my chest and my stomach felt full of butterflies every time Edward was around me. It had also been two fucking agonizing days where for some fucking reason I hadn't been able to tell the man that I actually had fallen in love with him, deep and hard.

After that twisted speech he made about how fucking okay it was to smack my bottom until it was red, toasty and warm, I can't fucking believe that it actually made me see things so clearly. No, I don't really believe that the things that he said were alright, because damn all things to hell, there was no way I would say that it was fine to smack my bottom anytime I'm having a 'Bella' moment. But the thing he said about how deeply devoted he was to simply trying to know me. The things that he did so that he could actually take care of me, that was what made fall in love with him, deeply.

I sighed; still too confused with everything that had been going on in my life these past three weeks. Part of me realised that the only thing that prevented me from saying the words 'I love you' was my pride. Deep down I knew that Edward was right and that all those childish behaviours of mine did need some discipline as I had lacked that kind of thing throughout my childhood. The other part, however, was terrified of not knowing who I was anymore. Would my submission end up with me losing who I was in the end? Would I still be Bella? Who is Bella without 'Bella moments'? And most importantly, how should I react without my emotions? Still, despite all this confusion, I knew without a doubt that Edward Cullen had successfully captured my heart to the fullest.

I was incredibly busy redecorating the new house with Alice that week. It was still so weird for me that I could now so easily do whatever I wanted in decorating the house. Furniture being chosen without having to bother what the price tags were was simply a new world for me. Add to that the fact that I actually enjoyed this shopping stuff. I still felt very guilty though, using this shiny new black credit card (which was stated clearly by the fact that it was black that it had no limit whatsoever), to do all the shopping. I hated the knowledge that it was Edward's money that I was spending, another thing that was only part of him, not me; no matter how wrong most people saw my perspective.

"Bella? Helooooo???" Alice said while waving her hand in front of my face.

I blinked several times before trying to focus my sight towards her. I didn't realise that I was so deep into my own mind and world that I had simply spaced out. We were at the moment sitting and relaxing in front of the television in mine and Edward's room while trying to select which new set of bedding would be appropriate for the guest room in the new house.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," I said, blushing.

"About your feelings and Edward again, I assume?" Alice said, smirking.

It was no secret that Alice was my best friend at the moment. She was just too nice not to become my best friend. She loves me to death, and who was I to deny such love?

"You know Bella, admitting that you do love Edward and actually giving yourself to him does not mean that you are going to lose yourself."

I gaped, though I suppose that it shouldn't surprise anymore how Alice seems to just know everything, but it still made me wonder how she did that, how she knew what was confusing me.

Alice just smiled and sighed. "Did you forgot that I am a woman myself, Bella? I also have the feelings of doubt and confusion that you are having at the moment, though I am luckier than you because I had my whole life to adapt to the situation and try to keep balanced between submitting to them without losing myself in the process. But trust me Bella, you would not lose yourself. Edward loves you too much, we all do, and none of us will let you lose yourself. What we all wanted, especially Edward, was only for you to be better, emotionally and behaviourally. Trust Edward when he said that you did need the smacking sometimes just to simply let go of yourself and help you think clearly."

I just nodded, trying to understand what Alice was trying to tell me. I knew that my pride was the only thing that prevented me from giving my whole self to Edward and yet I still couldn't overcome that feeling.

Night and day came, and without even realising it, my engagement party with Edward was only two weeks ahead. Edward and I have gotten even closer with us talking, relaxing, and just being together like a couple every night when he came home from work.

"Bella? Sweetheart?"

"In here, Edward," I replied from the bathroom where had I just finished my shower. I was just about to change into my clothes when the bathroom door suddenly opened. Standing there was my own personal angel and devil for his features fit perfectly to be both an angel and the devil himself.

He looked at me hungrily and my stomach twisted into a knot with thousands of butterflies floating around.

It still amazed me to no end how such a handsome, fit, and pure sex-god could find me like I was a goddess. My feeling was amplified; it was like my heart was about to jump out of my chest. The words that I kept to myself these past two weeks, the passion that I knew we both shared and everybody who knew us knew, yet, I was so determined in denying it for fear crackled and erupted like lava out of a volcano.

I didn't know nor did I care who made the first move, all that was in my mind was to hold him, claim him, kiss him, and just be one with him.

"I love you, Edward Cullen; I am so in love with you. I can't be without you anymore, please Edward; God, I love you."

I could feel him carry me to the bed and slowly put me down in the middle. He then traced his finger around my collarbone before opening the towel that wrapped my body.

"Oh Bella, you don't know how happy you made me, to hear those words from you. I love you Isabella," he whispered to me, his voice firm, soft, and full of promises. "I swear to you Bella, I will make you live to the fullest even if that's the last thing I have to do."

I felt my eyes tear up, my heart thumping loudly and my whole body burning with desire. My senses were full of him and all I could think of was how I needed him. I looked at his burning gaze that matched with mine, showing me just how much he desired me, loved me and adored me.

"Make love to me Edward..." I murmured.

"My pleasure, my love," he murmured back. His hand slowly grazed my body, lazily tracing my collar bone down to the tip of my breast before slowly and painfully touching the heat of my clitoris.

"God Bella, you're so responsive, so wet."

My mind was overwhelmed; I didn't even realise that I'd tore his shirt, buttons flying everywhere.

"Please Edward, you can tease me later...I-"

"Shhh... I've waited too long for this, let me do this. Let me just adore you, love," he whispered while giving me small kisses starting from the back of my ear down to my neck and my breast.

And adore me he did. He pinched, nibbled and massaged my breasts, kissed and bit everywhere his mouth could reach. I could only surrender my body to him. He then unzipped and pulled down his pants as fast as he could and I greedily looked and touched his dick... his so wonderful dick that I still find it difficult to comprehend how someone could even have a dick that beautiful.

"Lay down love; I want to taste you. Keep your hand behind your head, Isabella, and make sure you do not move it until I said so," Edward said, his breathing hard and deep. That dominant and dark voice was making me even wetter.

"You're wetter; you like it don't you Isabella? To be told what to do? You love to please me don't you sweetheart?" he said.

"Yes... God yes... Ugh... Edward... Please." My mind was incoherent; all I could think of and feel was Edward.

He slowly but surely lowered his head; I could feel his finger tracing circular motions on my clit. I thrashed from side to side, my hand clasped tightly behind my head. I could then feel Edward's tongue slowly licking my clit before he suddenly thrust his three fingers in and out.

"Goddamnit all to hell, fuck!!! Edward!!!" I screamed.

"That's it Bella, scream my name sweetheart, let every – fucking – body know what am I doing to you, what I am about to do to you," he said, his breath fanned directly in front of my clit and that with the vibration of his voice sent me to the edge. I came hard.

My breath was haggard, my body felt like Jell-O the way that only Edward could make me. Never in my life had I known that sex could be this satisfying, this good. Edward slowly came up and kissed me passionately on the mouth. He took my bottom lip, biting and sucking it like a damn lollipop.

"I fucking love you, Bella," he whispered in my ear. I trembled; I could feel his prominent erection on my stomach and it was making me fucking wet again.

"Please Edward, I need you..." and the truth was, I truly needed him. In such a short time Edward has successfully broken my entire wall down, captured my heart and awakened my sexual side like no other could.

"Shit Bella... You sure, baby? I love you so much, Bella, I need you to be really sure with this sweetheart," he said, looking at me intently.

"I love you Edward Cullen; make love to me now before I go crazy, please..." I said to him, desperately. Edward nodded and before I knew it, I could feel him slowly inching his dick inside me. I felt myself stretch, trying to accommodate him.

"God Bella... so tight... warm..." Edward panted. He started slowly, sliding in and out of me, driving me absolutely crazy with the intense feelings of pleasure. Never in my life had I felt this whole, this good when having intercourse with someone. Both of our breaths were hard, deep, and short.

"Edward," my lips chanted his name like a prayer. His was the same, chanting my name over and over, incoherent words was being spilled from both our lips. I held onto his biceps, feeling his muscles contract with each thrust.

"So good" and "Wet" kept on flowing out of his mouth. I could feel my stomach starting to foil, my muscles contracted and Edward knew that I was close. He always knew my body so well, and that thought make me even fuller. I loved this man so much, and God I loved him more for loving me this deep. He was so deep, sliding out and in, kissing, nipping, licking and biting my neck, mouth and breasts. He suddenly brought his thumb to my clit and massaged it vigorously. "Come with me sweetheart, let me feel that pussy of yours massage my cock," and that was my undoing. I screamed, my whole body going rigid and waves of pleasures way more intense than I had ever felt in my entire life came crashing. Edward then thrusted harder and after several more thrusts he came. He collapsed on my body, letting me feel his entire body on top of mine. We lay there for some time; neither words nor movements were made.

"I love you, Edward," I said to him, and his smile was so blindingly beautiful it actually made my heart ache.

"I love you Bella, thank you..." he replied before he slowly moved his body, covered us with sheet and hugged me tightly into his chest. I lay there contently, feeling very satisfied and loved.

Morning came faster than I liked; I slowly opened my eyes feeling and looking at the beautiful face of a man sleeping contently beside me. Both of his arms were still circling me and our feet were still tangled together.

I then remembered last night's activity and felt my blush creeping out. Last night had been phenomenal. Saying the words 'I love you' and acting on them was purely magical when the person you were doing it with was Edward Cullen. I smiled contently; I loved this man so much and was grateful with whatever it was up there that had given me this chance.

Edward slowly opened his eyes and smiled a lazy smile.

"Good morning," his voice was thick and still full of sleep. I beamed, feeling my chest full of love.

"That's a smile I would love to wake up to every morning. I love you Bella," he said before he slowly kissed me, and let's just say that kiss turned out to be the start of something excellent that gave me three orgasms.

The day was passes very slowly when you are in love and the person that you are in love with is at work. I kept on looking at the time, scowling, for it was only two hours ago that Edward had gone to the office.

"Relax Bella, the clock is innocent," Alice said, giggling.

"Umph..." was my smart reply.

"Thank you Bella; I've never see my brother this happy before in his life. This morning, looking at the two of you so in love and happy was truly amazing. You don't know how happy you made my brother by loving him. Thank you..."

I looked at Alice and I already felt like crying. No one had ever thanked me before for simply loving someone.

"No, thank you for choosing me. I never knew that life could be this alive and fulfilling. I love you Alice; thank you for your 'premonition'," I said, chuckling.

Alice beamed at me and soon we were giggling together. Life was good, and it would only be better when I solved another problem that had been nagging me in the back of my mind.

Alice helped to distract my mind from trying to look at the clock countless times. We tried to finish decorating the house again and finalizing the engagement party. I still had to decide whether I wanted to wear my engagement ring before or during the party. Alice said while scoffing that I was ridiculous to think that Edward hadn't gotten the ring yet. I think even my inner thoughts scoffed at me.

Edward came home at approximately five o'clock that day and I literally jumped on him. He laughed heartily while he spun me around before kissing me. We only broke apart thanks to his little pixie sister and brother in law who cleared their throats exaggeratedly with a huge smile on their faces.

"I love you, Bella," Edward said and I could never tire of hearing that.

We ate dinner in full of happiness and both I and Edward just can't stop touching each other. Alice and Jasper kept on giving us silly comments but I could see how happy they actually were with this new development. Night came and with the new physical need between Edward and I, we made love several times again before both of us collapsed exhausted.

"Edward?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" Hearing him calling me those nicknames always warmed my heart; I simply loved the way he called me.

"I truly love you, Edward. You know that, right?" I said and looked at his green eyes.

"I know, Bella, and I believe you. I love you to love."

I nodded, my heart thumping in my chest, half of me was scared not knowing what his reaction will be, but I need this.

"I want to go meet and talk with Mike," I said, closing my eyes, not wanting to see what kind of reaction Edward would show from his eyes. I could feel as his whole body suddenly went rigid. He slowly took several calming breaths before he hugged me tighter to his body.

"I..."

"Shhh...I understand, Bella. I don't like it, but I do," he said before I could even tell him my reasons.

"You do?"

"I trust you, Bella, and I know how good of a person you are. This is just simply you, Bella. I understand. When do you want to meet him?" he asked. I was bewildered, not believing that Edward was actually letting me meet Mike this easy. I thought he was going to be more... I don't even know what his reactions were going to be but surely it was never to be this easy.

"I don't know; this weekend perhaps?"

I could feel Edward's head nodding in my neck. "Okay, we can do that."

"Errrmm... sorry, but did you just say we?" I asked him.

"Yes... I won't bother you nor will I be in the same room with you when you talk to him. But I will come with you sweetheart; I have to, Bella."

"What? Why? What for?"

"Because you are my fiancée, Bella, and I am yours. You are about to face your ex – boyfriend, and despite that he is harmless, I still have to be there to protect you, sweetheart, both your physical self and your emotions."

Typical Edward reaction I thought, always the protector. Yet for once I let him be because I knew that this was not about him thinking that I couldn't take care of myself. This was simply him loving me, taking care of me, and I'd be damned if I let my pride and stubbornness prevent him from showing this to me.

"Okay..." I said.

"Okay?" Edward replied, his turn to be bewildered with my easy submission.

I nodded.

"Okay, I love you, Edward and like Alice said, giving myself to you does not mean that I will lose myself," I smiled.

His face was shocked but then it quickly turned to elation before he suddenly claimed my mouth and once again made me fly for the fifth time that night.

* * *

_**REVIEWW!!!!!!**_


End file.
